The secrets we hide
by Sakura-hime201
Summary: Kasumi Uchiha flees to the Hidden Leaf Village to escape Orochimaru and pays a price. For a while things are peaceful and she has Anko Mitarashi as her sensei, but there are secrets that even Anko keeps from Kasumi. Takes place after the fourth shinobi war and before Lady Tsunade resigns being Hokage. This is Anko lemon with a chracter that I made up. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The evening air was light and crisp. The wind blew and gently rustling the leaves. There was going to be a storm. As the storm drew nearer a cherry blossom flower fell and froze. "Oi, Daiki when the snow melts what does it become?" A small girl asked with a glint in her eyes. The tall man sighed and shook his head. "It becomes spring." The girl said as she giggled.

"Kasumi, I wanted to tell you that you were like a daughter to me." As he finished he hugged her as he drew out his kunai knife. "They are coming get ready." As he said this he put his mask on. "Let's go ", he said as he jumped onto another tree.

"Hidden mist jutsu." Kasumi whispered as mist engulfed everything. Just as she finished she heard a kunai knife fly past her face. Then turning around quickly she intercepted another one with a senbon. Looking at the opponent there was a curse mark, "Orochimaru did this didn't he Is he with you?" Kasumi said with a shrill voice.

"No, luckily for you he isn't." The guy grinned. "Orochimaru wants you to come back. He offers you power." He grew silent with an evil laugh. This time turning around to block Kasumi's senbon.

"I don't need more power, I can train myself." Kasumi stated definitely as she jumped onto a tree. Within a blink of an eye she pulled out a demon wind shuriken and threw it. It glided quickly through the air and hit the guy dead on. There as a poof of smoke as the clone disappeared.

"Watch out!" Daiki screamed as he deflected a kunai knife. Suddenly there was dead silence as a single kunai knife flew through the air and pierced Daiki. He fell silently and then hit the ground with a hard thud. Blood poured out of his body turning the ground into a river of blood. Then there came a loud scream.

"No, Daiki!" Kasumi screamed as she jumped down from the branch . Please don't leave me!" She begged through a muffle of tears. His breathing came in short sharp pants. His mouth tried to move to say something, but his hand fell to the ground and his eyes dulled. "No, don't leave me!" Kasumi screamed as she cried, then everything turned dark.

"Is this Kasumi Uchiha?" Naruto asked with hesitation. "She looks really small and light." He stated with a smile as he picked her up. She had a strand of hair fall in front of her face and Naruto gently swept the hair behind her ear and started to leave.

"Naruto wait." Sakura said. "We still have this body to take back." She started as she pointed to the dead body.

"Sakura is right." Agreed Kakashi. "If I am correct he is Daiki." He simply said and got up to leave. "Sakura carry Kasumi and I will carry Daiki. Naruto go with Sakura." As he finished Kakashi left.

"Alright let's go." Naruto said as he turned his back and began to walk back to the village hidden in the leaves. Turning around Naruto's eyes showed a lot of concern and questions. "Hey Sakura will she be alright and do you think she knows anything about Sasuke?"

"She will be alright after receiving medical attention; as for knowing anything about Sasuke I don't think so." She said with a sad serious face.

The rest of the way was waked in silence. Things were becoming very awkward and weird. Then Sakura and Naruto reached the gate. "I have to go to the hospital see you later." Sakura said as she walked away. As she was walking she looked gently at the sleeping Kasumi. She looked so much like Sasuke; from just her hair color. It was strange how much she didn't and did look like him .Just as she got close to the hospital she heard Kasumi mumble Daiki and then a tear fell down her face.

The hospital was surrounded by a gray fence. There was a glass door and windows along with green shutters. Sakura walked through the door and just as she stepped in she was shocked to see Shizune along with Lady Tsunade. "Sakura is this Kasumi Uchiha?" Lady Tsunade asked with her head looking at the girl. "She looks alright and doesn't seem to be in critical condition. Where is the guardian?"

"Yes this is Kasumi Uchiha. As for the guardian he died" Sakura said with her head down, "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade." He and Kasumi were already fighting the enemy when I arrived. He got stabbed in the chest by a kunai knife." "I am heading back to the mansion Tsunade said and left.

Later that day Taunade was speaking to all of squad seven in her building until there was a nock on the door. "Come in." Lady Tsunade answered. "Ah Anko were you able to catch the killer?" Lady Tsunade asked as she sipped her tea.

Before Anko could respond there was annoyed yell from Naruto all the way across the room. "Why the hell is snake lady here?" He said.

"Well we meet again." Anko replied as she licked her lips and that made Naruto shiver.

"Alright the reminiscing is over." Tsunade said with a irritated voice. "Anko were you able to catch the killer?" Tsunade asked again.

"No Lady Tsunade." She responded. "The man vanished and I was not able to catch up with him."

"That is a shame." Lady Tsunade responded with a sigh. "Sakura I want you and Anko to go to the hospital and check on Kasumi I will be over later tonight. Dismissed." As they began to leave with Naruto and Kakashi Lady Tsunade turned her attention back on Anko. "Anko wait there is something I need to talk with you about." Lady Tunade said seriously.

"Ok." Anko replied as the door closed behind her.

"Kakashi sensei what did Granny need to tell Anko?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Kakashi responded.

"Naruto if Lady Tsunade wanted to also tell us she wouldn't have dismissed us." Sakura added. The two continued to fight all the way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anko now that everyone else is gone I wanted to ask you why you want to be Kasumi's sensei. I was going to assign her to Kakashi because after all she is a Uchiha." Tsunade stated.

"Lady Tsunade so far as much as I can tell you a family member wishes to be Kasumi's sensei, but since he is a ambu black op he can not leave his position and asked me to teach Kasumi." Anko explained.

"So that is the reason, but Anko do you realize how much you are giving up? You are a tokubetsu jonin and are part of the infiltration and reconnaissance party." Lady Tsunade began. "I chose you to be part of the team because you are a jonin who specializes in a valuable area." She persuasively added.

"I know but this is very important." Anko replied. "I have no intention of backing down." She added while looking away.

"This isn't like you Anko." Lady Tsunade began, "but I will allow you to be Kasumi's sensei. I will assign you two other genin. Kasumi should recover by the time the students at the academy graduate. " Tsunade finished.

"Thank you Lady Taunade." Anko stated happily.

"You may go see her at the hospital I know you were going to ask that." Lady Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thank you Lady Tunade." Anko replied as she bowed to leave. It did not take Anko to reach the hospital with her speed and she signed herself in as a visitor at the front desk of the hospital. Kasumi's Room was the first door to the left. Anko opened the door to the room and saw squad seven next to Kasumi's bed.

"Why the hell is the snake lady here?" Naruto screamed as he saw Anko walk into the room.

"Shut the hell up Kasumi is sleeping!" Sakura screamed and punched Naruto out the window. She turned around to look at Kasumi who started to stir in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Anko.

"I am Anko Mitarashi your new sensei." Anko said with a smile.

"Anko Sensei," Kasumi whispered. I promise I will not disappoint you." Kasumi promised as her eyes closed.

"That was not like you." Kakashi commented while walking out of the hospital.

"Shut the hell up." Anko growled as she reached for a kunai knife.

"Hey snake lady pick on someone else!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards Anko with Sakura chasing after him. Of course he missed her and she came up behind him with one arm around his neck and another one with a kunai knife next to his neck.

"You wanna play you little maggot." Anko whispered in his ear as she licked the kunai knife.

"Eh no." Naruto stammered.

"Anko let him go besides I have something important to talk to you about." Kakashi added.

Naruto freed himself from Anko's loosened grip and ran up to Kakashi sensei. "Hey Kakashi sensei what do you and snake lady need to talk about." He pried as he nudged Kakashi's elbow.

"That is none of your business." Sakura said as she came up behind Naruto and punched him all the way to the other end of the road.

"Naruto you act very mature except around Anko sensei." Sakura commented as they walked away from Anko and Kakashi.

"What is so odd about it?" Naruto asked. "She is a crazy psycho lady. How can I not keep my cool." He defended himself.

"Some things never change." Sakura sighed.

"Now that they are gone let us go to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi suggested. "We still need to discuss who teaches Kasumi. Also you never told me why you want to train her." I am curious why. I will meet you at Lady Tsunade's office."

"He must want to train her badly I must get there quickly." Anko thought. "There is no way in hell I am going to allow him to train her if I can help it." She added as she made her way to Lady Tsunade.

"What is it that you want to talk about Kakashi?" Tsunade asked. "There better be a good reason," she added through eyes that had daggers in them.

"Lady Tsunade I think I would be a much better teacher for Kasumi. "She is a Uchia and I have the Mangyekyou sharingan." He added.

"Now Kakashi is this because you feel guilty about losing Sauske." Tsunade asked as Anko walked into the room.

"Yes." Kakashis replied.

"Anko this is the reason, but regardless of what Kakashi said he is a better sensei for Kasumi. "Tsunade explained.

"Dam you Kakashi." Anko responded through gritted teeth. As Lady Tsunade was about to speak Sakura burst through the door.

"Lady Tsunade as I was going to check on Kasumi I opened the door to her room and the window was open. Kasumi is missing." Sakura said.

"She is what... Missing!" Tsunade yelled. "This isn't good. Tsunade thought.

"Anko, Kakashi and Sakura you three are to go on a mission and find Kasumi. Bring her back alive." Tsunade said. "Now go."

"Kakashi I understand that you feel guilty about how Sauske turned out and now feel responsible for Kasumi." Anko spoke. "Although I feel that I should be her sensei." Anko added.

"I am better suited for teaching her, besides she is a Uchiha and has the sharingan." Kakashi responded calmly.

"Dam you Kakashi I don't give a shit about that. I am just as good as you are." Anko responded who became very pissed off. "There she is let's go." Anko said once she saw Kasumi.

"I have to go back to the last spot Daiki and I were together. I have to tell him I am alright." Kasumi thought as she ran through the forest. "There it is the spot." kasumi breathed as she stopped. "Daiki I am back." Kasumi began. "Please rest in peace," she said as she placed a paper crane on the ground. Thank you for taking care of me and protecting me, but please rest assured I will be well looked after." She promised. "Anko Sensei seems like a nice person and I will get stronger so I can protect the people I love." Kasumi promised. "Hm looks like Anko sensei arrived." Kasumi thought as she wiped her eyes dry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Anko Sensei." Kasumi said as she ran towards Anko. "I am so glad to see you." She added as she stopped in front of Anko with a smile.

"Kasumi it is dangerous to go outside of the village especially since you are injured." Anko scolded.

"I am sorry Anko Sensei." Kasumi apologized. "I wanted to talk to Daiki and let him know I am fine. I wanted to apologize for not being strong enough to protect him." Kasumi added.

"Still it was dangerous." Kakashi added.

"Are you Kakashi Hatake?" Kasumi asked as she got defensive.

"I am Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi introduced himself. "I may be your sensei and not Anko. It is still being decided." Kakshi added.

"No!" Kasumi screamed I refuse to have you as my sensei. I want Anko as my sensei." Kasumi added.

"Those eyes, they are the sharingan." Kakashi said.

"Not bad Kakashi." Kasumi said. "Saskue was right you were a good sensei." She said as she grinned. She turned her eyes back as she walked to Anko. "Anko Sensei no matter what happens I will always acknowledge you as my sensei." Kasumi promised as she fell to the ground in front of Anko.

"Kasumi, hey you all right?" Anko asked as she cradled Kasumi in her arms. "Sakura get the hell over here something isn't right." Anko stated impatiently.

"Don't worry Anko Sensei it is just a fever. Let's get her to the hospital. The three ninja made it to the hospital where Lady Tsunade was waiting.

"Good you're here." Tsunade said as they came in the room. "What the hell happened to Kasumi?" Tsunade asked in a irritated voice. "It took awhile to stabilize her. I leave her for an hour and look at what happens." Tsunande commented through a sigh. "Now everyone get the hell out of this room expect for Sakura." Tsunade growled.

It seemed like hours, but in reality only a few hours until Tsunade opened the door to the room. She was smiling as she looked back at a resting. "Kasumi. Anko and Kakashi both waited the whole time." Tsunade thought. She was impressed at how much both cared about Kasumi and how both wanted to be her sensei. She nodded for them to enter the room where they both sat next to Kasumi's bed.

"Anko I think you should let Kakashi be Kasumi's sensei." Tsunade said as they watched Kasumi rest. "It is the right thing to do. Allowing Kasumi to have the chance to reach her full potential is only going to benefit her."

Before Anko could respond Kasumi started to sit up in bed with her sharingan activated. "Please let Anko be my Sensei Lady Tsunade." Kasumi asked. "I promise I will try my best and not let anyone down." Kasumi added as she coughed.

"This kids has determination. I will give her that." Tsunade thought. "Alright I will allow Anko to be your teacher. "Tsunade said. "Kakashi let's go."

A few days passed and Anko was sitting with her new genin squad. "Alright you maggots I am Anko Mitarashi your new sensei." Anko said introducing herself. "I will tell you my likes and dislikes. Then you can each introduce yourselves one at a time." She explained. "I love dangos and sweet been soup. My hobby is to conduct tea ceremonies. I do not like spicy food. Now it is your turn."

"Who me?" The boy with brown hair asked.

"Yes maggot." Anko responded.

"My name is Shinobu Hayashi. Shinobu introduced himself. "I like cute girls," he added as he looked at Kasumi. My dream is to become hokage.

"Don't we have a ambitious one," Anko thought with a smirk. "Next you maggot with the black hair." She said.

"My name is Masaru Miyamoto. He said. I also like girls and I do not have a dream.

"Great I won't be able to get any useful information." Thought Anko. "How about you?" she asked Kasumi.

"My name is Kasumi Uchiha." She began. "I love chicken dumplings and sweet food. I dislike spicy food and Orochimaru." She added. My dream is to find my older brother and save my family from Orochimaru. I want to save people who are precious to me." She finished.

"Hm she seems a lot like me from my childhood and from who I am today. This is gonna be interesting." Anko thought to herself, but brought her attention back to her students. Alright now that we introduced ourselves let's go see what you maggots can do. Everyone follow me." Anko said as she licked her lips.

The new squad made their way to one of the practice training fields where Anko decided to see what the three genin are capable of. Each genin was give three kunai knives and told to throw them at their targets.

"I will go first." Shinobu bragged. He threw the three kunai and at least they made it on the target.

"Your aim sucks." Masaru commentated and threw his kunai at the target.

"You maggots need to have better aim." Anko screamed at them. "How the hell are you going to do any C rank missions?" She added furiously.

"My aim is better than those two combined." Kasumi thought as the threw her kunai knives. All three landed in the center of the target.

"I am impressed Kasumi." Anko said. "Now let me see your hand to hand combat." She said.

"Alright it is my turn to prove I am the best." Shinobu boasted. He tried hitting the target and landed a clean shot breaking it in half.

"Wow." Kasumi said who was very impressed.

"It wasn't that good." Masaru jealously commented.

"Aren't we quick tempered today." Anko commented. "Why don't you try to impress me." She added with a smirk.

"Alright I will." Masaru replied. He hit the target and almost broke it in half on his first try, but it took him a second hit to break it.

"Not so macho are we." Anko commented.

"Shut the hell up I'm still in training. " Masaru replied as a defense.

"Alright midget it is your turn now." Anko prompted Kasumi.

"Yes, Anko sensei." Kasumi replied as she punched the target and ended up screaming in pain. "That hurt she complained."

"Even with her accuracy with weapons and her two kekei genkis her tijustu is terrible." Anko thought. "Alright maggots and midget that is all for today I will meet you here tomorrow morning at 7am. Dismissed." Anko said.

"Good bye Anko Sensei and Kasumi." Masaru said as he left.

"See you later." Shinobu said.

As Kasumi was about to speak Anko started, "Kasumi why don't you live with me and I know that you have a lot more potential that you are hiding." Anko stated. "Why are you hiding your abilities?" Anko asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anko sensei I didn't want to show off in front of you or my other team mates. At the same time I did not want you to think I was a sucking up." Kasumi answered truthfully. "I am so happy that you offered to have me live with you." She added through tears.

"Don't mention it squirt." Anko replied reassuringly.

"I want to live with you Anko Sensei." Kasumi stated.

"Good that is what I wanted to hear." Anko said and hugged Kasumi who was shocked that she was being hugged. "Just one condition call me Onee chan when it is just the two of us form now on." Anko demanded with a wink.

"Yes Anko.. I mean Onee chan." Kasumi responded through tears of joy. They walked through town together and went to Anko's apartment. The apartment was small, but was able to fit two people.

"Here is your bed room," Anko stated as she turned on the light to the room. The room was basically a bed, closet and bookcase. "You can place your shit here and come into the living room when you are done. I am going to cook in the kitchen." Anko said.

"Ok Onee chan." Kasumi said as she placed her clothes away. "So this is what it is like to live in a home." Kasumi thought. "I hope it lasts like this forever with Onee and and me." Kasumi wished as she finished unpacking everything.

"I hope the squirt likes it here." Anko thought. "I have grown very attached to her even if I have only known her for a few days. She continued as she grinned. Eventually both sat down to eat dinner together. The meal was delicious and the two talked a very long time. After the dishes were washed the two decided to take a walk and train.

"Lest's stop here and do some training." Anko suggested to Kasumi

"Okay Onee chan." kasumi replied with a smile.

"Kasumi I want to see all of the different justu that you can do." Anko prompted.

"Okay but I have two kekei genkies." Kasumi began. I know, I will show you one of my best jutsu." Kasumi began as she activated her sharingan. "Monkey dragon rat bird ox snake tiger monkey chidori one thousand birds." Kasumi said as she ran at the practice target and nocked it down.

For a few moments Anko stood speechless at the fact Kasumi was able to pull off the technique. "Kasumi who taught you the technique?" Anko asked.

"Sasuke Sensei taught it to me Onee chan." Kasumi answered. "Onee chan aren't you supposed to test the squad before you allow us to be genin?" Kasumi asked.

"I am," Anko confirmed. "Although you three are not very good individually together your strengths will help each other and balance out the team. Also I could tell you were hiding a lot of your talent." Anko continued.

"Are you testing me right now?" Kasumi asked.

"What do you think squirt." Anko replied.

"Aw, no fair." Kasumi started to complain.

"Shut the hell up." Anko barked. "Show more jutsu I am still testing you." She commanded.

"Snake ram monkey boar horse tiger fire ball jutsu." Kasumi weaved the hand sings and a fire ball came from her mouth.

"I would have been impressed that she could pull off a fire ball jutu, but not only can she pull off a fire ball jutsu she can also use chidori." Anko thought.

"Rat tiger dog ox rabbit tiger fire style phenix flower jutsu." Kasumi thought as she shot small fire balls from her mouth that also reached her target.

"That is all the jutsu I know besides transform, hidden mist jutu and shadow clones." Kasumi stated.

"Well done squirt." Anko commented you pass.

"Thank you Onee chan." Kasumi squealed as she hugged Anko.

"I won't ask Kasumi to show me her hyton kekei genki." Anko thought as she hugged back Kasumi.

"Your team still needs to take another exam together to pass. Also each of your teammates need to pass on their own with their own test." Anko stated. "This is gonna be fun," she thought. "Kasumi this is enough for today. Tomorrow you have another test to pass." Anko said as she began to walk back to the house.

"Okay." Kasumi said as she followed Anko.

Once home Anko and Kasumi fell asleep. The sun rose in the sky and light filtered into Anko's apartment. The alarm clock rang and a cranky Anko turned over to hit the snooze button. Anko sighed and finally got out of bed. She walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway to Kasumi's room.

"Kasumi time to wake up." Anko said as she leaned against the door to the room. She smiled looking at a sleeping Kasumi. "She is adorable," thought Anko. After a few minutes passed Anko became impatient and walked to Kasumi. "Hey squirt, it's time to wake up." Anko repeated as she nudged Kasumi.

"Hmm, good morning Onee chan." Kasumi mumbled and opened her eye lids.

"Time to get you lazy ass out of bed" Anko stated and walked out of the room. "Hm in a few days I will teach the little squirt the fire style dragon flame justu." Anko thought to herself as she smiled. "The other two do not know any jutu except for the transformation jutus. So I will teach them the fire ball jutu." Anko continued thinking while preparing breakfast.

Anko made breakfast for her and Kasumi and they ate together. Kasumi chatted away how she was going to beat her other two teammates on the individual tests. Anko just sigh and shook her head in amusement as she finished eating.

"Kasumi here is your lunch and I will meet you at the training ground. I need to run a quick errand." Anko said after she locked to door to the house.

"Okay." Kasumi responded as she ran to the training ground. She made it to the training ground eventually getting lost along the way. Her two teammates heads turned as they saw her approach.

"You're late." Shinobu stated irritably.

"Sorry." Kasumi replied.

"Did you get lost?" Masaru asked.

"Yea my bad, sorry." Kasumi answered apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Masaru reassured.

"Alright you maggots time to begin your test." Anko stated as she appeared behind the three genin.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Shinobu asked.

"You want to ask that question again you maggot." Anko threatened.

"No Anko sensei." Shinobu replied.

"Good you guys ready for your group test? Good follow me!" Anko screamed as she threw her fist in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the test I'm only gonna say it once so you maggots better listen." Anko said. "Your test is to try and get your hands on the heaven and earth scroll as a team." The scrolls are hidden in the forest and are said to be guarded." Anko stated. "I will be monitoring your progress and how you work as a team. Either you all pass or fail. Now begin." Anko said as she vanished.

"Let's go." Shinobu screamed.

"We can't just run around loudly looking for the scrolls you idiot." Masaru said. We need to be careful. The enemy may already know we are coming and what is worse we do not know how many of them there are." Masaru added.

"I have an idea." Kasumi suggested while she bit her left thumb. "Boar dog bird monkey ram summoning jutu." Kasumi said and placed her hand on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared and a group ninnkos appeared.

"Smart idea squirt." Anko thought as she observed hidden in the tree.

"Ai I need your help." Kasumi stated. Can you and the rest of the cats scope out the area and find two hidden scrolls?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure." Ai mewed. The cats dispersed and went into the forest.

"It won't take long." Kasumi assured Masaru and Shinobu.

"Kasumi that is a jutsu that normal genin can not preform." Masaru commented. "You are not a normal genin you must have had previous training." He added.

"You are right." Kasumi replied I have been training for two years. She smiled and turned to look at Masaru.

"What the hell?" Anko thought? "She is at chunin level at the very least." Anko added.

"Ah Ai you returned." Kasumi said happily.

"Yes it is this way follow me." The cat mewed. The cat led the three genin to a small building. Inside on the table was the heaven and earth scroll. "The scrolls are right over there." The cat mewed.

"There's a open door and I see the scrolls." Shinobu yelled. "What are we waiting for let's grab them."

"Wait you can't." Masaru objected.

"Why not?" Shiobu asked as he stopped and turned around.

"There could be traps." Marsaru said. " We need to be careful. "Also, remember Anko sensei said the scrolls are guarded." Masaru added.

"There isn't anyone here." Shinobu argued. I'm gonna get the scrolls guys.

"Wait Shinobu!" Kasumi screamed.

"Huh?" Shinobu said as he stepped on something that made a loud sound. There was a white mist all around the room and suddenly a large snake appeared.

"You will have to defeat me in battle to obtain the scrolls." The snake hissed. "Let's begin." It continued with out giving the genin time to move.

"Guys we need to take care of this as quickly as possible." Kasumi screamed. "I will use my fireball jutsu to stop it and you two go get the scrolls." Kasumi stated.

"We can't leave you." Masaru stated.

"Yea we are a team after all." Shinobu added.

"We don't have time to argue about it." Kasumi began. "I promise I can take care of this you two go on ahead. I will be okay I am a Uchiha after all." Kasumi finished.

"Okay just don't die." They both said as they ran ahead.

"That is interesting she told them to go ahead of them." Anko thought.

"Now that I got them out of the way let's begin." Kasumi said and she changed her eyes to the sharingan.

"Hey Shinobu do you think Kasumi will be alright?" Masaru asked.

"I am sure she will be." Shinobu responded. "Don't worry just focus on the test and as soon as we get the scrolls we can go back and help Kasumi." Shinobu reassured.

All right we got the scrolls." Shinobu yelled as he held the scrolls.

"Okay next let's go back and help Kasumi." Masaru stated.

"That wont be necessary." Kasumi spoke behind them. "See I told you guys I wasn't going to lose." Kasumi said with a grin.

"Wow Kasumi you actually beat the snake that is amazing. I am glad you are my team mate." Shinobu said.

"Well done you maggots." Anko said as she showed up in front of them. "You all pass and after a little break we will go on our first mission." Anko added.

The genin and Anko had a nice little break and went to Lady Tsunade to receive their first assignment. The walk was full of the three genin buzzing with excitement for their first mission. Many other squads were bustling in and out of the building receiving missions and retuning form missions.

"This is your mission search for a missing cat." Lady Tsunade began. "You are to capture the cat and return it here. It was last seen in the woods just outside the village." She finished.

"Alright let's go." Anko said enthusiastically. Once outside Anko handed the three genin ear buds that had a mic attached to them. "These are for you." Anko began. "It will allow me to give orders with out having to scream. She added.

"Wish we had these sooner." Shinobu whispered to Masaru.

"What did you say?" Anko said holding a kunai under Shinobu's neck.

"Nothing." Shinobu responded scared half to death.

"Alright then time to find the missing cat." Anko yelled and started to lead the way to the forest.

Outside of the village they began searching for the cat. After may attempts failed the cat was cornered. "Shinobu what is your position from the target?" Anko asked softly into the mic.

"10 meters. I am ready any time just give the signal." Sinobu stated.

"I'm ready too." Masaru added.

"Me too." Kasumi stated.

There was silence for a few seconds until Anko responded. "Go grab it now." Anko commanded.

In a flash all three genin tackled the cat and caught it. There was a lot of mewing and scuffling until Shinobu sat on the ground holding the cat with a huge grin. "Anko sensei I caught the cat." Shinobu boasted.

"With our help." Masaru commented.

"Yea he's right." Kasumi added backing up Masaru.

"Alright you maggots stop bickering you all worked as a team and now let's go back to Lady Tsunade." Anko stated and started heading for the village.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well done for your first mission." Lady Tsunade stated after the cat was given back to its owner. "Cone back tomorrow for a new mission you are dismissed." Tsunade finished.

"Alright you maggots did well for today." Anko stated. "I will see you tomorrow so relax until then." She concluded.

"Bye Anko sensei and Kasumi." Masaru said as he smiled at Kasumi.

"Good bye Masaru." Kasumi replied with a smile.

"Bye Anko sensei and kasumi." Shinobu said with a grin.

"Bye Masaru and Shinobu see you tomorrow." Kasumi yelled after them and waved her hand good bye.

"This is gonna be interesting." Anko thought with a smile. "Kasumi let's do our training after lunch." Anko said.

"Okay Onee chan." Kasumi replied with a huge smile.

"Ah there it is." Anko said happily.

"What restaurant is this Onee chan?" Kasumi asked.

"My favorite shop" Anko replied. "It's a dango shop." Anko added sitting down next to Kasumi. "I would like to order two dumpling and dango plates." Anko said to the waitress.

"Of course I will bring out the dishes after they are prepared." The woman said and left.

"Kasumi we need to work on your chidori" Anko began. "

"Okay Onee chan." Kasumi responded.

"We need to work up how many time you are able to use the chidori." Anko stated. "From the last test when you battled the snake that was summoned you were only able to use chidori three times." Anko commented.

"I know but it wasn't fair because after I killed one three more popped up and I could only use chidori two more times.

"I did manage to kill the last one even without chidori." kasumi protested.

"That is true, but you can not always rely on your sharingan and chidori." Anko replied. "Besides you do not seem able to use your other kekei genki." Anko commented.

"But I.." Never mind Kasumi said as she looked away.

"Here is your food." The waitress stated placing the food on the table.

"Looks delicious." Kasumi squealed in delight.

"Dig in." Anko replied.

"Onee chan thank you." Kasumi said before she began to eat. "Yummy it is so delicious." Kasumi squealed in delight.

"It is isn't it." Anko smirked as she took a bite of a dumpling.

"Kasumi once you finish with your dango we need to start training." Anko stated who already finished eating her share.

"Alright." Kasumi replied.

"Let's head out." Anko stated after she paid the bill.

"Yay, let's go Onee chan." Kasumi Screamed as she ran ahead of Anko.

"Don't go too far Kasumi." Anko yelled after her.

"Onee chan look!" Kasumi screamed.

"Kasumi!" Anko yelled. "Please be safe." Anko thought while running towards Kasumi. She stopped in a field surrounded by flowers. "Kasumi where are you?" Anko yelled fanatically.

"Onee chan I'm right over here." Kasumi smiled as Anko turned around to see her. "I picked a flower for you." Kasumi said handing Anko a flower.

"Don't ever run off again." Anko scolded and hugged Kasumi tightly.

"I won't I promise." Kasumi said and hugged Anko back. "Onee chan." Kasumi spoke after a few seconds.

"Yea." Anko relied.

"I love you." Kasumi whispered.

"I love you too." Anko replied through tears.

"Onee chan promise me you will never leave me and never will die." Kasumi asked.

"I promise." Anko said.

"Onee chan are we going to train today?" Kasumi asked after the heart to heart talk was over.

"Yea." Anko said. "Now lets see you use chidori three times in a row." Anko said.

After a long day of practice Kasumi was able to do five chidori in a row and her speed increased.

"Kasumi that's enough it is very dark outside and you look very tired." Anko said. "It's time to go home and on our way we need to go to see lady Tsunade." Anko said seriously. "I am signing a paper stating that I am officially adopting you." Anko finished smiling.

"Yay." Kasumi said through tears of joy. "Let's go then." Kasumi said running towards the village.

"Anko Mitarashi you have to sign this paper stating that you will act as gradian of Kasumi Uchiha until she turns the age of 18." Tsunade stated while handing Anko the paper to sign.

"Okay after I sign off on this last paper it will be official." Anko thought as she signed it.

"Congratulations Anko Mitarashi on adopting Kasumi Uchiha. You better take good care of her." Lady Tsunade said.

"I will; I promise." Anko swore and looked at the sleeping Kasumi. "Hey squirt it's time to wake up and go to home." Anko said as she gently nudged Kasumi. "Well looks like I will just carry her home." Anko mused as she picked up the sleeping Kasumi.

"Lady Tsunade thanks for everything," Anko said and closed the door.

"You can come out now Isamu." Tsunade said. "Anko and I both kept our promise and Kasumi is protected. She is a leaf village shinobi and belongs to Anko Mitarashi." Tsunade said.

"Thank you milady." Isamiu said.

"Don't mention it." Lady Taunade said. "I am not surprised you picked Anko since she is your girlfriend." She commented.

"How could you tell?" Isamu asked.

"It all makes sense." Tsunde said.

"It started when Anko begged me to allow her to be Kasumi's sensei." Tsunade started. "She was very adamant about being Kasumi's sensei." Taunade added with a smile. "She wouldn't tell me the reason but I saw her blush ever so slightly. Then, it was odd when after Anko left and you showed up stating you were Kasumi's older brother and also asked me to allow Anko be Kasumi's sensei. "When I asked you if you were going to take in Kasumi and take care of her you stated no." Tsunade said.

"I am sorry milady." Isamu apologized. "At the moment it is a lot safer for Kasumi if she never knows I am in the village." Isamu stated. "Milady I hope Kasumi is alright." Isamu said.

"She is well loved and cared for." Tsunade reassured him.

"You're right." He agreed. "Besides Anko is taking care of her so things should be safe for the time being." He finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Anko walked through the village as she carried a sleeping Kasumi. "I am very impressed with this squirt." Anko thought. "She was able to still defeat the last snake with just her phenix flower jutsu and senbon." She added. "I remember when I first saw her." Anko continued. "She was lying on the ground and was near where squad seven was fighting the other ninja. Of course I was still chasing the other ninja when squad seven left with Kasumi." Anko finished as she came to the front door of her home.

"Onee chan." Kasumi mumbled as she woke up.

"Kasumi you're awake." Anko commented as she walked inside.

"Did you sign the papers?" Kasumi asked.

"I did." Anko replied with a grin.

"Yatta!" Kasumi squealed. "Let"s eat dangos to celebrate." Kasumi suggested.

"That's a good idea squirt." Anko agreed. "Before we eat I have a present for you." Anko said with a smile. "Close your eyes she said as she went to get the gift out of her bedroom.

"Onee chan can I open my eyes now?" Kasumi squeaked.

"Not yet." Anko said as she placed the three hair pins on the table. "Now you can open your eyes." Anko said with a grin.

"Onee chan they are beautiful." Kasumi said in aw. Anko got up from the table and put one with a black hair pin that had a cherry blossom on the tip in Kasumi's hair. In the middle of the flower was a white pearl. Hanging off the tip of the flower was three gold strings with a pearl on each one. The gold stands were fixed in order from longest to shortest.

"This will keep your hair out of your eyes when you train and do missions." Anko said.

" I will wear a hair pin every day." Kasumi promised.

The two sat in the kitchen and ate dangos. They had fun and Kasumi went for a shower after she finished eating. Tomorrow would be a long day and and she needed her sleep. She feel asleep right away.

"Kasumi it's time to wake up." Anko said. "Today I am teaching the boys fire ball jutsu and you can practice on your aim. Also the two boys and you need to practice your chakra control." Anko stated. "Fist is climbing a tree and then walking on water." Anko stated.

"That's a whole weeks worth of things to learn." Kasumi groaned.

"Naruto learned how to climb a tree in just three days." Anko bragged.

"Dam it now I really need to learn it in one day!" Kasumi yelled.

"That's right squirt." Anko said.

They quickly ate breakfast and went to meet the rest of the squad to train. "Onee chan there is a song tht I rember hearing my mom sing." Kasumi began to say. "Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku. Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku. Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango. Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango. Osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango. Minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku. Akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de. Toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru. Nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo. Machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo. Usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama. Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete." Kasumi sang.

"I love the song." Anko stated.

"Mommy used to sing it to me." Kasumi stated. "She is dead though." Kasumi finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that Anko said after a small silence.

"Onee chan if Mommy never died then I wouldn't be living with you." Kasumi said. "You and I are a dango family now." Kasumi added with a smile.

"We are aren't we?" Anko commented.

They walked together singing the dango song until they came close to the tainting field and stopped singing before they meet up with the rest of the team.

"Masaru and Shinobu are not here." Kasumi commented.

"That is ok." Anko stated.

"Wait we are coming!" Shinobu yelled as he ran up to Anko with Masaru walking behind him.

"I am sorry I am later." Masaru said once he reached Anko.

"Sensei I am sorry too." Shinobu added.

"Listen up you maggots." Anko began. Each of will have a kunai knife and I want you to climb this tree and make it to the top without using anything, but your chakra." Anko said as she demonstrated by walking up the tree by using her chakra. "Once you reach the top come find me and show me." Anko added as she stood at the top of the tree. She then threw to the ground three kunai knives that landed in front of each student.

"I am going to get to the top first." Shinobu bragged.

"Like I care." Masaru commented. He picked up the kunai and ran towards the tree. He made it half way up before he fell.

"Haha I can do better than that." Shinobu boasted loudly through laughter.

"Shut up the hell up you jack ass." Masaru responded.

"Want to fight?" Shinobu responded.

"Not at all." Masaru replied. "I need to train to get better." He said. "You should take training more seriously." He added.

"I do." Shinobu fought back.

"Anko sensei I made it to the top." Kasumi screamed.

"Nice job squirt." Anko praised. "I can't say the same for the other two maggots who keep bickering." Anko added and turned to look at the two of them who were still fighting. "Shut the hell up you two maggot." Anko yelled at them. "While you two idiots were fighting Kasumi already finished the assignment." Anko stated as she shot dagger eyes at them.

"Anko Sensei I will be the second to get the assignment done." Shinobu stated as he ran up the tree. He made it almost half way up before he fell down again.

After a long day of practice Masaru made it to the top and got Anko to test him. He passed although, just barely. Shinobu was a different story he was not able to make it to the top of the tree and was still practicing when everyone left. Anko was so bored of waiting and left disappointed in Shinobu. She hopped that all three genin would pass in one day. "Hopefully by tomorrow Shinobu will have completed his assignment." Anko thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was starting to rise and signal the new day. A kanochi in her bed was still sound asleep as her short violet hair fell over her face. The alarm clock rang and a grouchy woman nocked the alarm clock off the bed side stand while rolling over to the other side of the bed. "I will get up eventually." Anko thought as she drifted off to sleep for a few minutes before waking up. "Guess I have to get out of bed now." Anko grumbled. She quickly got dressed and went across the hallway to wake up Kasumi.

Anko made it to Kasumi's room and leaned against the door. "Hey squirt time to wake up." Anko said.

"Onee chan five more minutes please." Kasumi groaned.

"Get the hell out of bed." Anko yelled and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Okay." Kasumi replied as she rolled out of bed and got dressed.

"Eat up." Anko stated. "We have more training today." She added.

Kasumi and Anko ate quickly and left the house to go to the training ground. "Nee Onee chan let's sing the dango song together." Kasumi said as she and Anko were walking through the town.

"Okay." Anko agreed. The two sang all the way to the training ground. There was a huge surprise when they found Shinobu sleeping in the tree. "The little maggot was practicing all night." Anko thought. "It paid off. He made it to the top of the tree." She smirked.

"Wake up Shinobu." Kasumi yelled.

"Huh oh Kasumi good morning." Shinobu replied and climbed down the tree.

"Were you here all night?" Kasumi asked.

"Yea and I climbed all the to the top of the tree." Shinobu replied and puffed out his chest.

"Wow at least you finally climbed up the tree." Kasumi stated.

"This is no time to be relaxing." Anko stated to the two of them. "I need to teach you guys a new jutsu." Anko stated.

"Sorry I'm late." Masaru said as he walked over to Anko and the two genin.

"Alright now that everyone is here I am going to teach the fire style fire ball jutsu." Anko started. "The hand seals are snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger." Anko said and then breathed out a fire ball that hit the practice target.

"I want to try." Shinobu called out. "This should be easy he thought and did the hand signs. "Fire style fire ball jutu." He said and tired to breathe the fire ball. Nothing came out of his mouth except smoke. "Why the hell didn't it work." Shinobu screamed in frustration.

"You need to have super heated chakra and mold it in your stomach before releasing it." Anko stated. "You didn't take that into consideration and that's why you failed." Anko added.

"Dam it this is hard." Shinobu stated.

"Quit doing nothing you maggot." Anko yelled at Masaru."

"Alright Anko sensei." Masaru relied. "Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger." Masaru chanted and then tried to do the jutsu. "Dam it." Masaru mumbled.

"Hm the fire chakra nature may not be their nature." Anko thought. "Alright you maggots come her I want to show you something." Anko yelled as she took out four papers.

"What are those for?" Kasumi asked.

"These papers will show you what chakra natures you have." Anko explained. Some of you may have more then one nature and some of you will develop a second nature over time." She added.

"Oh so we just need to see with the paper?" Shinobu interrupted.

"Yes." Anko replied. "There are five basic chakra natures. They are wind, fire, water, lightning and ground." Anko stated. " If you have lightning the paper will wrinkle, wind the paper with tear in half, fire will burn the paper, water will get the paper soggy and earth will crumble the paper." Anko finished explaining. " To find out send you chakra to the paper." Anko said as she handed out the paper.

"Here I go." Shinobu stated as he focused his chakra onto the paper. After a while the paper finally crumbled."So my chakra nature is earth?" Shniobu asked.

"Yea maggot." Anko confirmed. How about you Masaru?" Anko asked.

"I have water." Masuaru replied.

"That suits his personality well and it explains why both of the boys could't do the fire ball jutsu." Anko thought.

"Kasumi what is your chakra nature?" Anko asked.

"Mine is fire." Kasumi replied with a grin.

"The squirt is like me." Anko thought as she let a smile escape her mouth.

"Anko sensei what is your chakra nature?" Shinobu asked.

"This is my chakra nature." Anko replied holding up a burning paper.

"Wow so yours is the same as Kasumi." Shinobu said.

"That's right maggot." Anko replied. "Let's go get a mission." Anko stated.

"Alright it better be a good mission." Shinobu stated as he followed Anko with his teammates.

Once in front of Lady Tsunade Shinobu threw a fit. "I don't want this lame assed mission." He complained. "I want a mission with action." He demanded.

"You will take any dam mission that I assign you to." Lady Tsunade yelled.

"Baby sitting will not get me any experience." Shinobu responded.

"You want experience then take this C rank mission." Tsunade yelled. "You will be body guards for this man. His name is Yuki. You will safely escort him back home." Tsunade commanded.

"Alright." Shnobu yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Wait up for the rest of us." Masaru yelled after him as he and Kasumi ran out of the room.

"Anko here is the scroll with the details of your mission and the geography of the land." Tsunade yelled.

"Yes milady." Anko relied as she and the client left the room.

"Dam kids!" Tsunade yelled as she threw her chair out the window.

"Is everyone here good. Let's head out to the land of waves!" Anko yelled as she lead the way. "This is gonna be fun." She thought as a smile escaped her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Anko Sensei the land of water isn't that where the village hidden in the mist is?" Kasumi asked.

"That's right squirt." Anko replied. "Someone has done her homework." Anko smirked.

"Yea, well I kinda have to right if I want to be a Konochi with strength and wisdom like you." Kasumi replied with a smile.

"She reminds me of when I was little." Anko thought.

"Um are we even close yet?" Shinobu interrupted.

"Does it look like it." Masaru commented. "To get to the land of water we need to get on a boat." He added.

The group continued to walk, but trailing them were two ninja. The ninja were very good at hiding in the shadows. "Anko sensei will we have to fight any ninja?" Kasumi asked.

"This is mission is c ranked." Anko replied. "There will not be any fighting squirt." Anko added reassuringly.

Yuki took a quick glance at Anko before looking away. Unfortunately for him Masaru was watching him closely. Suddenly the two ninja came up behind Anko and threw Kunai knives at her back. One of the the attackers wrapped her in a chain and cut her in half. There was a loud thud that sound like a pile of logs, but no one could tell for sure. It happened very quickly and the ninja turned their attention to Shinobu.

"How dare you kill my sensei!" Shinobu yelled as he ran towards the two ninja.

"Shinobu don't!" Kasumi screamed as she feared the worse. She watched as the two ninja dodged him and threw a poisoned kunai that grazed Shinobu's check.

"Now it is time to die one of the ninja screamed as he threw the chain at Shinobu. In a flash Msaru threw a shuriken at the chain and trapped it against a tree. He then threw a knife that secured the chain against the tree.

"Dam you the shinobi yelled. "Brother I am stuck it is up to you to get the target." The shinobi yelled.

"I'm on it the other shinobi replied drawing out a poisoned kunie knife as he ran towards Yuki.

"Yuki it will be okay just stay behind me." Kasumi said as she started the hand signs for chidori, but stopped when she saw Masaru standing in front of her. He was going to protect her and Yuki. Before anyone else would be injured the shinobi was caught around the neck as Anko came out from hiding. She then stopped and turned around as she held both sinobi captives with her striking shadow snakes.

"Anko sensei your alive?" Kasumi asked through tears of joy.

"It would take a lot more than that to take me down." Anko replied with a grin.

"It all ends well." Shinobu interrupted.

"Are you okay maggot?" Anko asked. "Sorry I didn't help out sooner." She apologized.

"No problem." Shinobu replied.

"The first thing to be done is to get the poison out of that wound." Anko began. "If left untreated you will die." She added. "Let's return to the villege to get the would healed. She suggested.

"I am sick of being the loser and the weakling." Shinobu replied and depended his wound with his own kunie knife.

"Well that is one way to get the poison out." Masaru commented.

"But Shinobu could have seriously injured himself." Kasumi stated worriedly.

"Nice job you maggot, but now we need to stop the bleeding." Anko said as she licked her lips.

"What you gonna do to me?" Shinobu asked as a shiver ran down his spine.

"I am gonna put a bandage on the wound." Anko explained.

"Okay," Shinobu replied.

"Now that that is taken care of Yuki would you like to explain why w were attacked by ninja?" Anko asked, "or should I try to figure it out."

"I am in charge of a small town in the land of water." Yuki began. "Each month our town pays money to the village hidden in the mist, but recently the town has been attacked." Yuki explained. "The town can not just go and tell the village hidden in mist." He continued. "This time the town has come with the decision that I go and deliver the next payment." Yuki added.

"So to keep the peace your town needs to deliver the next payment with out the village hidden in the mist know about the other ninja?" Anko asked.

"Yes." Replied Yuki.

"This mission is at least a b ranked." Anko began. "Why did you not explain it in the request?" Anko asked.

"I was worried the hokage would send word to the mizukage." Yuki replied.

"Anko sensei are we still doing the mission?" Masaru asked.

"Ordinarily no, but I think this experience will be good for you maggots." Anko replied.

"Alright." shinobu said.

"Just one thing don't die." Anko stated to her three genin.

All three genein nodded their head as they continued walking to the land of water. As the journey progressed to Yuki's village all the ninja were cautious to make sure that Yuki was well protected. They finally made it to the village on the outskirts of the land of water. It was a small village with a few homes and water as far as the eye could see. This was a perfect place for ninja who specialized in water chakra nature.

"Thing may become difficult" Anko thought to herself who was at a huge disadvantage. "Just how I like it." She continued to think. "This is gonna be fun." She stated as she licked her lips.

"Anko I will need to fully explain how to reach the village hidden in the mist from here." Yuki said as he entered his house.

After explaining the route everyone fell asleep. The next day needed everyone to be well rested. There were two ninja who were lurking in the shadows. There was only one path that would lead to the village and that would lead to someone's down fall. Tomorrow would be a long day for the genin.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Masaru wake up." Shinobu said as he poked Masaru's side.

"Go to hell." Masaru groaned and rolled to the other side.

"Please wake up." Shinobu begged. "I want to start the trip to the village hidden in the mist." He added.

"Guess I won't get to sleep in after all." Masaru thought as he sighed. The boys quickly dressed as they heard what was happening in the room next door.

In the room next door Anko was trying to get Kasumi up which was a hassle every morning. "Squirt it is time to get up." Anko said.

"Onee chan its early in the morning." Kasumi complained as she covered her eyes with the blanket.

"Get your ass out of bed." Anko yelled.

"Okay I'm up." Kasumi stated.

"I will meet you down stairs." Anko said as she left the room. Anko stopped in front of the next room and nocked. "Are you maggots up?" Anko asked.

"Yes Anko sensei." Replied Masaru.

"Hey Masaru how would Kasumi survive if she lived with Anko sensei?" Shinobu asked loudly.

"How the hell do I know and I don't care because they do not live together." Masaru replied.

"What did you say?" Anko asked as she had Shinobu in a head lock with a kunai against his throat.

"Nothing Anko sensei." Shinobu responded.

"Good I will meet you down stairs." Anko said and left the room.

"How the hell did she sneak into the room?" Asked Masaru.

"Didn't I tell you during graduation that Anko was psycho." Shinobu stated.

"Like I care." Masaru responded. "Let's go eat." He said as he left the room for the kitchen.

"Wait for me." Shinobu yelled after him.

Everyone ate their meal and discussed what was the agenda for the rest of the mission. "Anko sorry the mission is going to be long, but the money is not due for three days." Yuki began. "The trip will take two days from the house." Yuki added.

"It's okay." Anko replied. This gives me a chance to train my genin before we leave." Anko reassured. "I want to make sure they are ready for anything during the mission." She added.

"Excuse me Anko sensei what are going to learn in one day?" Kasumi asked.

"You maggots are going to learn how to walk on water." Anko replied. "There is a lot of water around us. so it is definite that you will have to battle on water." She stated.

"That is so cool." Shinobu interrupted.

"Shinobu do you have any manners." Masuaru grumbled.

"Right sorry Anko sensei." Shinobu said.

"Once you three are done eating meet me outside." Anko said as she left the room. The three genin finished what they were eating and left the house to go practice.

"So what do we do first?" Shinobu asked while looking at the water.

"First you need to remember the tree climbing practice." Anko replied. "The goal of the exercise was to get you maggots to start concentrating your chakra at a certain point. Now you also need to balance your chakra on a uneven surface." Anko explained. "You have one day to learn this." She finished after explaining how to walk on water.

"Kasumi watch me I defiantly can do this on my first try." Shinobu bragged.

"Watch out." Kasumi called as Shinobu fell into the water.

"Idiot you didn't balance the chakra right." Masaru told Shinobu as he walked on the water on his first try.

"No fair." Shinobu complained. "How come Kasumi and Shinobu can learn it right away and I can't?" Shinobu asked Anko.

"Well maggot since Masaru's chakra release is water it is easier for him." Anko explained.

"Kasumi's is fire so wouldn't it be harder for her." Shinobu asked.

"Not necessarily." Anko replied as she paused. "Shit how do I explain how Kasumi already knows with out saying she has a lot of experience. They know she was taught earlier then them, but not this advanced." Anko thought to herself.

"It was just because I am so gifted with talent." Kasumi lied with a smile.

""Wow you are so lucky." Shinobu said.

"Stop yapping and start practicing." Anko said.

"Okay." Shinobu replied.

"Anko I need to go into town." Yuki called as he came up to Anko.

"Okay, but I would prefer you go with Kasumi, Masaru and myself." Anko replied.

"What about Shinobu?" Yuki asked.

"He's still training and will be for awhile." Anko replied.

"We will be back shortly." Anko called over her shoulder as Shinobu practiced some more.

The group set off into town and were being followed by a ninja who was lurking in the shadows. "I can't believe these brats beat Sakon and Rega." The ninja complained. "Now I have to get the job done right." He sighed as he continued to follow.

Yuki went in and out of stores and homes collecting the money from the villagers to give to the mizukage. This lasted the whole day with out any mishaps and the leaf ninja had a lot of fun. The night started to come and before long the group went back to the house. The return home was quick and simple the group just had to go through a forest.

"Today was not so bad." Kasumi thought.

"Kasumi and Masaru when we get home I will fix dinner with Anko if you two could go get Shinobu." Yuki stated.

"Of course." Kasumi replied.

"I wonder if that idiot learned how to walk on water by now?" Masaru said.

"I hope he is okay." Kasumi said.

"Why he is such a pain?" Masaru asked.

"Even though he can be a pain he is a friend and is part of team Anko." Kasumi replied.

"True." Masaru agreed. "Ha that idiot just got friend zoned." Masaru thought with a triumphant smile.

"He also has a crush on Kasumi." Anko thought. "I wonder who she will chose." She continued to think as she looked around waiting for the ninja to strike. "When ever he engages us I will be ready." Anko thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Back near Yuki's house Shinobu fell asleep near a lake. There was a young boy with short brown hair who was walking near the house. The boy looked lost and confused. "Excuse me is this Yuki's house?" The boy asked as he gently poked Shinobu.

"Yea." Shinobu replied. "Do you know Yuki?" He asked.

"No I wanted to ask him a question though from a friend." The boy replied.

"What is your name?" Shinobu asked.

"My name is Ken." The boy replied. "What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Shinobu." Shinobu replied.

"What is your dream?" Ken asked.

"I want to become hokage." Shinobu responded right away.

"I want to help the person most precious to me reach their dream. That is my dream." Ken explained.

"Yuki isn't here right now." Shinobu said, "but why don't you wait here for him." He suggested.

"That is okay I can aways come back another time." Ken reassured him. "I have to go, but it was nice meeting you." He added as he left.

"Bye see you soon." Shinobu said.

"We are almost at my house." Yuki said to Anko as they were in the woods with Masaru and Kasumi.

"That is good." Anko replied as a kunai knife went past her and hit a tree. "So he finally decided to show himself." Anko thought to herself. "Get the hell out here who ever you are." Anko yelled as she used striking shadow snakes.

"Kasumi protect Yuki!" Masaru yelled as he ran to help Anko.

"Wait Masaru there is a lot of mist. I think the enemy is using the hidden mist jutsu." Kasumi yelled after him. "It isn't like you to act rash like this." Kasumi thought.

"I will prove I am the strongest." Masaru thought as he ran towards Anko.

"Masaru why the hell are you here?" Anko asked.

"So I can help you." Masaru replied.

"You are supposed to help Kasumi protect Yuki." Abko said angrily.

"So you have one person guarding your client?" The ninja asked. "That is not smart especially since she is a genin." The ninja addd.

"Who the hell are you?" Masaru yelled and threw a kunai at the trapped ninja.

"Water substitution." Anko thought angrily as the water clone fell apart.

"Anko sensei where is the real one?" Masaru asked.

"Shit Kasumi." Anko thought as she started running through the fog to find Kasumi.

"Anko sensei wait." Masaru yelled as he followed her.

"Yuki watch out." Kasumi said as she deflected a kunae knife with her senbon.

"Thank you." Yuki said.

"Not bad little girl." The ninja said through the mist.

"Thanks." Kasumi replied as the mist cleared.

"Now I can see you." Kasumi said with a grin. "Fire style phenix flower jutsu. Kasumi said after she did the hand signs. The flames almost reached the ninja, but he counter attacked with a water jutsu.

"Kasumi are you okay." Anko said as she threw a kunae at the ninja.

"Yes Anko sensei." Kasumi replied.

"How are you Yuki?" Anko asked.

"Good thank you." Replied Yuki.

"Anko sensei who is he?" Kasumi asked as Masaru came to join her.

"He is a rouge ninja named Hayate." Anko responded. "He was part of the village hidden in the mist." Anko began. "He is wanted all over the five lands."Anko stated. "Kasumi and Masaru this is your first A rank mission." Anko added.

The battle was very long until Anko, Kasumi, and Masaru corned Hayate. Before they could finish Hayate off there were senbon that sliced the air and hit Hayate in the neck. He instantly fell to the ground as a boy with brown hair and a mask came next to the body.

"Thank you for stopping him." The boy said as he leaned down to pick up the body.

"Anko sensei where is he taking the body to?" Kasumi asked.

"He is taking the body and disposing it so that none of the village's secrets are stolen." Anko replied. "There could be secret jutsus that the village has and the village needs to protect the secrets." Anko added.

"That is correct. The boy said as he vanished.

"Anko sensei shouldn't we go after them?" Masaru asked.

"We don't need to." Anko replied. "Let's get back to the house." She said. "We have a long trip ahead." She aded.

Once at the house Yuki and Anko went inside the house while Kasumi and Masaru went to find Shinobu. "Shinobu where are you?" Kasumi yelled.

"We did everything we needed to do in the village." Masaru called out.

"Nice." Shinobu said as he walked up to them.

"When is dinner?" Shinobu asked.

"Soon." Kasumi relied. "Let's go back to the house." She suggested.

"That is a great idea." Shinobu replied as he ran toward the house.

"Wait for us you idiot." Masaru yelled after him.

the three genin, Anko and Yuki ate diner and further discussed plans for the long trip to the village hidden in the mist. "Alright now that everything is settled I am going to bed." Masaru said.

"Yea so am I." Shinobu added.

"I will be going to be too." Yuki said.

"Well that leaves just Kasumi and I." Anko said as she looked down next to her at a sleeping Kasumi.

"See you maggots in the morning." Anko called after them as they went upstairs to bed.

"Good night Anko." Yuki said as he went upstairs to his room.

"Kasumi can you walk up to bed?" Anko asked gently.

"Mmm.. Onee chan." Kasumi mumbled in her sleep.

"Guess I have no choice." Anko thought as she gently carried Kasumi to their room. Once in the room Anko tucked Kasumi into the bed they were sharing. "Tomorrow will be a long day." Anko thought. "I hope the maggots can handle it if they need to fight any more ninja." Anko whispered. "No matter what happens I will complete the mission, protect our client and most importantly protect you." Anko promised to a sleeping Kasumi.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning came quickly and everyone had breakfast. They packed for the journey to the village hidden in the mist. The group set off along the path and into the forest. The forest was surrounded on both sides by water and lead all the way to the village hidden in the mist. Anko decided it was best to travel in a formation of surrounding Yuki. This way no matter where the enemy would strike someone would be ready. A day already went by without any mishaps.

Further in the woods was a boy with brown hair standing next to Hayate. "Ken are you ready to finish the job?" Hayate asked.

"Yes." Ken responded.

"It wasn't necessary to fake my death with the senbon." Hayate said.

"Sorry, but it was. You are too heavy for me when you are awake." Kan stated.

"What ever. Let's go we need to finish the job for our client." Hayate said as he started to follow Anko's group.

"Right." Ken said as he followed Hayate.

"Anko if we follow the path in no time we will reach the village hidden in the waves." Yuki stated.

"I don't think so." Anko thought. "I feel like we are being followed." She continued to think as thick fog started to cover the whole forest.

"Ken now is your chance finish Yuki off now." Hayate whispered.

"Understood." Ken replied.

"He is coming from there." Kasumi thought as she deflected a Kunai.

"Anko sensei one of them is in that direction." Kasumi said as she pointed where the kunai came form.

"Not bad squirt." Anko replied.

"I can't do anything and use my full power with my teammates around." Kasumi thought.

"Kasumi what's wrong?" Masaru asked.

"Stay focused maggot!" Anko yelled as she got rid of a water clone.

"I will." Masaru replied as he fought off a water clone.

"Ah the dam fog is lifting." Anko said.

"You did a good job fighting off the water clones." Hayate said.

"They weren't hard." Shinobu boasted.

"You idiot he wasn't talking about you he was talking about Kasumi." Masaru said.

"I know why don't you fight with Ken." Hayate said as he nodded to the boy behind the mask.

"I understand." Ken replied as he proceeded to attack Kasumi.

"Kasumi!" Anko yelled as Ken pushed Kasumi to another part of the forest covered still in fog.

"Is this how you fight divide and concur?" Kasumi asked Ken as she held off a kunai with her senbon.

"It is." Ken replied.

"Sorry to say this, but thank you for separating me from my team. Now I can fight at my full potential without holding back." Kasumi said as she activated her sharingan.

"Your welcome." It wouldn't be fair." Ken replied.

"Now let me explain something." Kasumi said. "One we are surrounded by water. Two one of your hands is binned by blocking my senbon. That means you have one free hand to defend yourself." Kasumi added as she did hand signs with one hand.

"Shit not enough time to escape." Ken thought.

"Secret jutsu a-thousand needles of death." Kasumi said as she stomped the ground with her foot. After that many needles surrounded her and ken. They came quickly towards them and she dogged the needles at the last second.

"I thankfully dodged most of them." Ken thought as he pulled some from his shoulder."

"Well not bad." Kasumi stated.

"Are you from the Yuki clan?" Ken asked.

"My mother was." Kasumi replied.

"I thought so. That jutsu is from the hyton kekei genkie." Ken stated.

"Yes it is." Kasumi clarified.

"Well you also have the sharingan." Ken observed. "I am interested how you have both kekei genies and are a leaf shinobi." Ken continued to ask.

"Some things are better left a secret." Kasumi said. "Sorry but you must be eliminated. I prefer not to make my opponents suffer." Kasumi said as she brought her hands together. "Secret jutsu crystal ice mirrors." Kasumi said and got into one of the mirrors.

"Hayate this girl she has the sharingan and the hyton kekei genki." Ken thought and transferred the thought to Hayate.

"Nice work proceed to retrieve as much info as possible." Hayate responded and stopped the thought response as he turned his attention to Anko.

"Anko I am impressed." Hayate said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anko thought.

"Let me begin my boy Ken has the ability to telepathically share information with his allies. Also he can obtain information during battle about his opponents by going through their memories without the opponents realizing it." He started.

"What does that have to do with Kasumi?" Anko asked.

"Ken's ability allows him to figure out what his opponents know and don't know. From what I hear Kasumin has the sharingan and the hyton kekei genkie. Now that is odd." Hayate said with a grin.

"She can preform the chidori, fire ball jutsu, phenix flower jutsu, secret jutsu a thousand needles of death, secret jutsu crystal ice mirrors, and summoning jutsu." Hayate said to Anko.

"Dam you." Anko responded. "At least the others didn't hear Anko thought. "Masaru and Shinobu go help Kasumi I can handle Hayate." Anko yelled.

"Okay on our way." Shinobu yelled.

"I will try to make it as fast and painless as possible." Kasumi stated to Ken.

"Two people draw near." Ken responded. "Your teammates Masaru and Shinobu." Ken stated.

"No not a good time." Kasumi thought as she stopped the ice mirrors and stood in front of Ken.

"You shouldn't lose your concentration." Ken said as he threw a kunai at Kasumi.

"No I am okay I know what I am doing." Kasumi yelled and opened her eyes while dodging the kunai thanks to her sharingan.

"Kasumi are you okay." Shinobu yelled as he caught up to Kasumi with Masaru behind him.

"I am okay." Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi those eyes." Masaru started saying.

"Yes these eyes are the sharingan." Kasumi replied.

"How is Anko sensei." Kasumi asked.

"She is good." Masaru replied.

"Good." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi what is your dream in this world?" Ken asked.

"My dream is to protect those who are precious to me." Kasumi said.

"She must mean Anko." Ken thought.

"I see. Hmm oh no Hayate is in trouble." Ken thought as he sensed the chakra.

"I have to go protect someone important to me. Just like you I have a dream. My dream is to make the person most precious to me happy and fulfill their dream" Ken stated as he vanished.

"He's going toward Onee chan." Kasumi thought. "I will protect Onee chan at all costs kasumi thought as she chased after him.

"Kasumi wait for us." Shinobu yelled after her.

"Time to finish you off Anko it was fun knowing you." Hayate said.

"Not enough space to dodge." Anko thought.

"There is no way in hell you will kill her!" Kasumi screamed as she jumped in front of Anko.

"Her eyes the sharingan." Hayate thought.

"Now it is time you die. Chidori." Kasumi yelled as she ran towards Hayate. Kasumi ran towards Hayate with every intention of killing him, but at the last second Ken got in-between her and Hayate. "Dam you." Kasumi screeched at Ken as she killed him.

"Kasumi don't worry." Anko yelled as she killed Hayate easily. "It's thanks to you that I had the opening." Anko praised.

"Onee chan I am glad you are safe." Kasumi said as she hugged Anko.

"You did well." Anko replied. "I am glad you are safe too." Anko added as she embraced Kasumi in a hug.

"Let's go." Anko said. "Yuki I hope you are okay." Anko stated as she turned to Yuki.

"I am thank you." Yuki responded.

"Kasumi are you okay?" Shinobu yelled as he ran up to her."

"I am are you and Masaru okay?" Kasumi asked.

"We are." Shinobu said smiling.

"Whoa you and Anko sensei defeated both of them?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes we did." Kasumi said.

"Look the boys mask fell off." Masaru said as he joined them.

"Huh I know him." Shinobu said.

"Hey Shinobu." Ken relied weakly. "The battle is over." Ken said as he died.

"Shinobu it's tough, but this is what it means to be a ninja." Anko said.

"Ken." Shinobu cried.

"Hello." Three masked ninja said from high in the tree.

"Who are you?" Anko asked.

"Ninja from the village hidden in the mist." One of them replied.

"Yuki is in safe hands now. We can take it from here." The other ninja stated.

"The mizukage sent word to the hokage saying thanks." The third one added.

"Okay then." Anko said.

"Kasumi, Masaru and Shinobu let's go." Anko said.

"Thank you for everything." Yuki called after them.

"Kasumi has gotten stronger. I am glad my little sister is safe." One of the masked ninja thought as he left escorting Yuki to village.


	13. Chapter 13

The group slowly made their way back to the hidden leaf village. The trip was long, but they finally made it back home. "It's good to be back home." Shinobu yelled as he ran toward the main entrance of the hidden leaf village.

"Yea it is always nice to return home." Anko commented. "Chunin exams will begin soon." Anko thought.

"Don't we need to report back to Lady Tsunade?" Kasumi asked.

"Yea and we are going to now." Anko replied.

The group made their way to the hokage house and reported back to Lady Tsunade. "Good work Tsunade praised. "I received word from the Mizukage about what happened." Tsunade added. "You are dismissed." She finished.

Akno sensei what are we going to do now?" Shinobu asked as the group left the room.

"I don't have anything planned so I will see you guys tomorrow." Anko said.

"Bye Anko Sensei." Masaru yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Later." Masaru said.

"Bye Masaru and Shinobu." Kasumi yelled after them.

"Kasumi there are somethings I need to take care of I will see you later tonight." Anko stated as she left.

"Good now I can train with the mangekyo sharingan." Kasumi thought. She made her way to the training ground. "I need to raise the ability of my use of genjutsu." Kasumi thought.

"Do you need help training?" A man in a mask asked her.

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked as he walked toward her.

"I am part of the ambu black ops and I also have the mangekyo sharingan." The man stated.

"Could it be my older brother?" Kasumi thought. "He isn't the type to join the amu black ops though." She thought.

"My name is not important at the moment." The man stated. "Just call me sensei." The name said.

"Alright." Kasumi agreed. "I guess he isn't my older brother." Kasumi thought.

"Like you I also have the mangekyo sharingan." The man began.

"Kasumi do you know about the cost of using mangekyo sharingan?" The man asked.

"My older brother told me once." Kasumi began. "He said that while mangekyo sharingan grants immense power the catch is the user will slowly become blind."Kasumi replied.

"Excellent Kasumi." The Ambu said. "Do you know how to counteract the side affects of mangekyo sharingan?" The man asked.

"Isn't it internal mangekyo sharingan?" Kasumi asked. "I heard about it, but I don't know how to obtain it." She stated.

"You do not need to know the specifics, but the gist is that you must obtain someone's magekyo sharingan eye and switch one of yours with theirs." This will get rid of all side affects.

"So are we going to switch our sharingan's" Kasumi asked.

"Yes." the man said as he put her to sleep.

"Lady Tsunade you can come out now. Please do the procedure." The Ambu said.

"I will as promised." Lady Tsunade said as she picked up Kasumi. "Please follow me to the hospital." She asked as she left.

"Huh where am I?" Kasumi thought as she woke up.

"In the hospital." The Ambu said in the bed next to her bed.

"The procedure went smoothly." The man said. " We both have internal mangekyo sharingan." The Anbu added.

"Can I see what is behind the mask?" Kasumi begged.

"I am sorry, but no." The man said.

"When you think you are ready you should head home." Anko will be worried about you." The man added.

"Okay, but what about you Sensei?" Kasumi asked.

"I have some things to take care of." The man said.

"Will we train again?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I will send work to you don't worry." The man replied.

"Good bye sensei I will see you soon." Kasumi said as she left the room.

"Bye Kasumi." The man said.

"So now I have the internal magekyo sharingan." Kasumi thought. "Thank you sensei." Kasumi whispered. Kasumi went home to to find Anko. She was no where to be seen, but there was a note saying she was going to be home very late at night. She also left money for food.

After saying good bye to Kasumi Anko had two thing to do. First she went to find Kakashi. "Kakashi I have a favor to ask you." Anko said as she came up to him.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Can you train my genin Masaru?" Anko asked.

"Sure but why?" Kakashi asked.

"Masaru has water chakra." Anko said. "He doesn't know any water style jutsu and I am fire style affinity." Anko stated.

"I see alright I will train him tomorrow." Kakashi promised.

"Thanks I owe you." Anko said

"Don't mention it." Kakashi replied as he walked away.

"Now I need to see how Kasumi's surgary went." Anko thought to herself. Anko made her way to the hospital and ran into Lady Tsunade in the hallway of the hospital.

"Anko the surgary went smoothly." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Anko said. "After you check on her meet the the rest of the jonin and myself at my office." Tsunade stated while walking away.

"Yes milady." Anko replied. She opened the door to the room and went to sit besides Kasumi. "Kasumi you will become a lot stronger and I love you." Anko whispered as she kissed Kasumi's forehead.

"You have grown quite attached to my little sister." The masked man said.

"I have grown very fond of the squirt." Anko replied.

"I am glad she has someone like you." The man said.

"Since Kasumi is asleep take that fucking mask off." Anko stated.

"Of course my snake hime." The man responded. "There is that better?" The man said as he took the mask off.

"Like hell it is." Anko said as they kissed.

"I missed you Anko." The man said.

"I missed you Isamu." Anko responded.

"How has it been with my little sister?" Isamu asked.

"It has been very fun." Anko replied. "When can I tell Kasumi about you?" Anko asked. "Soon, but not yet." Isamu replied as he kissed her.

"I gotta go, but I will see you tonight." Anko promised as she broke off the kiss.

"Alright. Be careful and I love you." Isamu replied.

"I will be." Anko replied and left the room.

She made her way to the office and meet with many of the jonin. There was a lot of catching up to do. The talking ceased once Lady Tsunade began to speak. "The chunin exams start soon and this year is special. All five of the great nations are getting together for the chunin exam. The tests will be conducted at the kage summit." Tsunade said. "Now will the joinin responsible for the genin step forward." Tsunade finished.

"I Anko Mitarashi recommend Kasumi Uchiha, Masaru Miyamoto and Shniobu Hayashi for the chunin exam.

There was a murmur of surprise from the rest of the jonin. "Alright shut the hell up." Tsunade yelled.

I Kaito recommend Ayame Kita, Arata Kimura, and Hibiki Mori. The other jonin said. There was more whispers until Tsunade silenced them.

"It is decided all of the genin will take the exam. Everyone is dismissed." Tsunade said.

Anko left as soon as Tsunade finished. She was in a hurry to get to Isamu's house. She finally made it to the house and opened the door. "This is going to be fun." Anko thought to herself as she closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning this chapter is a lemon. You can skip this chapter and won't miss any of the plot.

"Isamu." Anko yelled in the house.

"I'm right here." Isamu said as he slipped his hands arounds Anko's waist.

"I missed you so much." Anko breathed as she turned around and kissed him.

"Don't speak." Isamu whispered and kissed her. While kissing Anko he slowly pushed her against the wall as she moaned softly. They opened their mouths and had a battle with their tongues. "I love it when you are feisty my snake hime." Isamu stated.

"Shut the hell up." Anko replied as she hit Isamu on the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Isamu asked as he rubbed his head.

"That is for teasing me." Anko explained. "Just fuck me up already." Anko hissed impatiently.

"My aren't we impatient." Isamu teased.

"I haven't seen you for a few months and that is how you treat your girlfriend." Anko pouted.

"I'm sorry snake hime." Isamu grinned and picked her up.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Anko yelled.

Isamu didn't reply as he placed her on the bed. "You are beautiful." Isamu said as he jumped on top of her. "I love you." He said as he kissed her.

I love you to." Anko replied and deepened the kiss.

He couldn't take it any more he started ripping off her clothing and looked at her naked body. He then went to kiss her neck and leave bite marks. Anko thought as punishment she would make him wait.

She slowly began to take off his shirt and pants. Once the pants were off she ripped off the boxers and kissed him. She opened her mouth again and let his tongue into her mouth. They began to fight for dominance until he took over.

He then went to massage her breasts and sucked on her tit. He heard the moan he loved so much he then began to move his hand down to the inside of her thigh and rubbed her thigh. He knew her orgasm was coming soon and decided to situate himself to enter the woman that he loved.

"Fuck me already." Anko moaned and that sent him crazy. Isamu entered Anko and started pumping into her. He heard Anko moaning and he pumped faster and harder. "Isamu." Anko screamed as her Orgasm came.

"Anko." Isamu screamed with her as his orgasm also came. "Well my snake hime do you approve?" Isamu asked with a smile.

"Yes I do." Anko replied with a smirk.

"I'm glad Isamu smirked. He hugged Anko as they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"I have to go check on Kasumi." Anko said after spending some time at Isamu's house. "Anko will I see you during the chunin exams?" Isamu asked.

"Yes you will since I am not proctoring this year." Anko added.

"Please be careful." Isamu said.

"I will." Anko replied as she kissed him good bye. Anko ran home quickly to make sure Kasumi was in bed. "Shit I didn't expect to be coming home so late." Anko thought as she opened the door to her house. "Kasumi." Anko called. "Kasumi where are you?" Anko yelled as she went into Kasumi's room. The room was pitch dark with no Kasumi no where to be found.

Anko frantically searched all through out the house, but didn't find Kasumi any where. She then ran out of the house and searched the whole village. "Dam it where are you?" Anko thought as she then went to the training ground where she usually taught her students. She then heard crackling sounds and blue light and instantly knew it was Kasumi. "I'm coming Kasumi." Anko thought.

Earlier that day after Anko left Kasumi went home and waited for Anko. "I wonder where Onee chan is?" Kasumi thought worriedly. Time slowly passed as it became dark. "I'm hungry." Kasumi thought. "I will go buy dangos and eat them." Kasumi thought happily.

"She locked the door and made her way to the dango shop. "Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku." Kasumi began to sing, but trailed off once she saw Masaru.

"Kasumi what are you doing out here at night?" Masaru asked as he walked up to her.

"Going to eat." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Won't your parents be worried I know mine would be." Masaru stated.

"I don't have parents." Kasumi said as she looked away.

"I'm sorry." Masaru said. "Is there anyone taking care of you?" He asked.

"Onee chan is." Kasumi replied.

"Who is Onee chan?" Masaru asked.

"An.. Um I can't tell you sorry." Kasumi said and looked down at the dirt.

"It's okay Masaru said. "Why don't we have dinner together and then train," he said.

"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked. "You don't have to." She added as she blushed.

"I want to." Masaru smiled as he also blushed.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked.

"There." Kasumi pointed at her and Anko's favorite dango shop.

"Alright then let's go." He grabbing her hand and walking towards the shop.

"Okay." Kasumi replied as she clasped his hand in hers. "He is so nice." Kasumi thought as she smiled.

"What do you want to eat?" Masaru asked as they sat down at the restaurant.

"Dangos." Kasumi said shyly.

"You're kinda cute." Masaru said cooly as he looked at Kasumi.

"I don't think so." Kasumi replied quietly. "I am just myself." She stated.

"Well keep being yourself." Masaru said.

"I will." Kasumi promised as she finished eating the dangos.

"Since we are done eating I will pay the bill and then we can go." Masrsu said.

"I insist on paying for my portion." Kasumi said.

"I don't want you to." Masaru said as he placed his finger on her lip the silence her.

"But." Kasumi protested.

"Not a word." Masaru said as he got up from the table and went to pay the bill.

"Wow he is so sweet." Kasumi thought.

"Any more of this and I will burst. Masaru thought.

"Um Masaru are you okay?" Kasumi asked as she walked up to him.

"Yea every things fine." Masaru replied as he placed his hand in his pocket. "Let's go." Masaru said as he lead Kasumi to the training field.

"Kasumi can I see your full powers?" Masaru asked at the training field.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

"Your sharingan." Masaru prompted.

"Oh you want to see." Kasumi teased.

"I do." Masaru said as he stood in front of her.

"Alright remember you asked for it." Kasumi replied as she activated her sharingan.

"Wow now let's have a match." Massru said with a smile.

"I won't go easy on you." Kasumi replied.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Masaru smirked.

"Shut the hell up. I will wipe that smirk off your face." Kasumi said as she ran towards him. The two began to fight and it ended in Masaru winning after a long fight.

"Since I won why don't you show me your strongest jutsu." Massru suggested.

"Okay." Kasumi replied. "Chidorri." Kasumi said after she did the hand signs and ran toward the tree.

"That is amazing." Masaru said.

"Thank you." Kasumi replied smiling.

"Kasumi there you are." Anko yelled as she ran toward Kasumi and embraced her in a hug.

"Onee chan." Kasumi whispered as she hugged Anko.

"Don't run off like that ever again. I was worried about you." Anko scolded.

"I won't." Kasumi promised.

"Hello Anko sensei." Masaru said.

"Hey maggot." Anko replied as she let go of Kasumi. "Now that you know about Kasumi's and my secret you better not tell anyone." Anko threatened.

"Anko sensei I won't." Masaru replied as he looked at Kasumi for a second. "I better go. I will see you tomorrow Kasumi." He said and waved good bye.

"Good night Masaru." Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi when we get home go straight to bed after your shower." Anko ordered. "We have a big day ahead of us." She added.

"Okay Onee chan." Kasumi replied with a smile.

On the way home Kasumi saw two dango stuff animals. "Onee chan can we get them?" Kasumi asked.

"Why?" Anko asked.

"Dango daikazoku family. You are the white one and I am the pink one." Kasumi stated happily. "You are the only family that I have." Kasumi added.

"True we can buy it." Anko replied as she stopped herself from crying.

Once home Kasumi took a nice shower and crawled into bed. "Goodnight Kasumi." Anko said.

"Goodnight Onee chan. I love you." Kasumi said.

"I love you too squirt." Anko relied with a smile. Get a good nights sleep we have a big day ahead of us." Anko stated as she closed the door to take a nice warm shower.


	16. Chapter 16

"Onee chan." Kasumi kept repeating by Anko's bed.

"Huh what is it squirt?" Anko asked sleepily.

"I had a scary dream." Kasumi said through tears. "I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Shh your safe with me." Anko soothed as she hugged Kasumi. "You can sleep with me tonight." Anko said.

"Onee chan can you sing to dango song?" Kasumi asked through a yawn.

"Sure, dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku." Anko sang until Kasumi fell fast asleep.

"Kasumi it's time to get up remember I told Masaru and Shinobu we were to meet them at the training ground." Anko gently nudged the girl.

"Onee chan." Kasumi wined.

"Get the hell out of my bed." Anko yelled.

"I'm up," Kasumi groaned.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Anko said as she got out of bed. After making breakfast she and Kasumi began to pack for the long journey. Before leaving the house Anko grabbed three papers to hand to her students. Outside Anko and Kasumi made their way to the training ground.

"Good morning Kasumi." Masaru said as he came up to Kasumi.

" Good morning Masaru." Kasumi replied smiling.

"Maggot where is the other maggot?" Anko asked.

"I don't know." Masaru replied.

"Wait for me." Shinobu yelled in the street as he ran towards them.

"Your'e late loser." Masaru grumbled.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Shinobu commented.

"Shut the hell up you maggots." Anko yelled.

"We're very sorry." Kasumi apologized for them.

"I'm sorry." Masaru said. "Dam it I didn't want Kasumi to get upset and feel like it is also her fault." Masaru thought.

"You maggots better listen up." Anko said. "These forms are for the chunin exams. I entered all of you as a squad." Anko began. "We are going to the kage summit for the chunin exams." She explained.

"Anko sensei isn't it a special meeting for all the kages and there is a limit to how many people can go?" Kasumi asked.

"That is true, it is not a meeting for discussion it is to see who will pass as a chunin from all five nations. There is a peace treaty in effect right now so none of the villages are attacked." Anko explained. "Now pack your bags and meet me by the front gate in an hour." Anko finished

"Yes sensei." Masaru said as he walked home.

"Alright!" Shinobu exclaimed as he ran home to pack.

"Onee chan what are we going to do for an hour?" Kasumi asked.

"I wanted some time to train you." Anko said.

"What are we going to do?" Kasumi asked excitedly.

"We are going to work on your mangekyo sharingan."Anko said.

"Onee chan how you know I have one?" Kasumi asked. "It didn't awaken until I was with Onee chan and when she treated me with kindness." Kasumi thought. "I remember it was the battle with Ken." Kasumi thought. "Onee chan was in danger and I needed to protect her I was so desperate." Kasumi continued thinking.

"I saw when after you killed Kin you awakened the mangekyo sharingan." Anko stated.

"Onee chan." Kasumi whispered.

"Don't worry the boys don't know you awakened the magekyo sharingan." Anko stated.

"I did show Masaru my sharingan." Kasumi stated.

"I know." Anko replied.

"I never got a chance to practice using it." Kasumi said.

"That is why we are going to see what you can do." Anko explained. "Now activate it." Anko demanded.

"Okay," Kasumi said as she activated her mangekyo sharingan.

"This magekyo sharingan is different form the first time I saw it." Anko thought. "Back then it had six flower petals and the tips had black linings. "There wasn't a smaller black flower in the center." Anko thought.

"Here I go." Kasumi said. After a long practice she was able to use kotoamatsukmi. The difference was that she was able to repeatedly use it instead of only using it once every ten years.

"That is enough practice." Anko said.

"Okay." Kasumi agreed. She and Anko made their way to the gate where they found Kaito and his genin also waiting.

"Anko where are the other two genin?" Kaito asked.

"They will come." Anko replied.

"Anko sensei sorry we are late." Shinobu yelled. "It's all Masaru's fault." he added.

"Shut the hell up." Masaru growled.

"Who is he?" Shinobu asked a he came to a stop in front of Anko.

"He is Kaito." Anko said.

"Don't you have any manners?" Masaru asked.

"I do." Shinobu replied.

"Alright now that we are all here let's go." Anko yelled.

"I second that." Shinobu yelled.

"This is gonna be one long trip." Masaru complained. He stopped to look at a smiling Kasumi who was looking at him.

The group made their way to the designated area that would be in the center of the five great nations. The village was huge since it was to house all the genin from all five nations. The leaf shinobi checked in at the hotel and placed their bags in the room.

"Onee chan I call this bed." Kasumi squealed as she ran to the bed near the deck.

"Okay," Anko replied as she placed her bags on the second bed that was near the door.

"Kasumi the boys have a room on the third floor. Anko said.

"Thank kami." Kasumi said. "That leave two floors between us and the perverts." Kasumi added.

"True," Anko replied as she laughed.

"Onee chan now what are we going to do?" Kasumi asked.

"Since I gave you and your teammates the registration papers then go find them so you guys can take your first exam." Anko stated. "It's goanna start soon." She added.

"Bye Onee chan." Kasumi said as she closed the door. Kasumi made her way to the third floor and nocked on the door. Masaru and Shinobu came out and joined her. The three walked to the testing building. Once inside they saw genin from the sand village, mist village, stone village and cloud village. "This is gonna be fun." Kasumi thought with a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

"Anko chan it's me." Isamu said as he nocked on the door to her hotel room.

"Hi Isamu." Anko said.

"I believe I have a date with you." He said as he handed her a rose. He walked into her rom as he closed the door. "Wanna fuck?" He asked as he kissed her.

"Mmm." Anko responded as she depended the kiss.

Isamu picked up the kanochi and placed her on the bed. "Your beautiful,"he said. Anko punched his arm. "Babe what was that for?" He asked as he broke the kiss.

"That's for calling me beautiful." Anko said.

"Then your ugly." He replied.

"Thanks bae." Anko replied and kissed him.

Masaru continued to kiss her as he began to take off her coat. He wanted to always be with the woman he loved. He managed to take off the coat and started to take off body suit when Anko broke the kiss.

"We should stop." Anko sated as she caught her breathe.

"Why should we?" Isamu asked. "We have done this many times." He assured her.

"I know," Anko replied. "But.. I want to wait until we get home." Anko stated.

"Alright Anko." Isamu agreed. "We can wait and celebrate after Kasumi becomes a chunin." He grinned.

"Don't push your luck." Anko hissed and hit him on the head.

"Ow you are a cruel woman." Isamu complained. "But I love it when you are feisty." He said as he kissed her.

"I am glad you approve." Anko smirked as she put her coat back on.

"Why don't we go get some lunch." He suggested. "I bet you want to eat dangos." He said with a smirk.

"You know me too well." Anko replied as she smiled. The two walked out side and Isamu put his arm over her shoulders. "Isamu people are watching." Anko hissed.

"Bae it's okay." Isamu replied and brought Anko closer to him.

"Your'e not wearing your ambu mask." Anko added.

"I'm off duty." Isamu grinned.

"What if there are leaf shinobi." Anko said worriedly.

"This village is huge don't worry. None of our friends will find out." He said calmly.

"Fine, but if they find out it is your fault." Anko said.

"We have hid this relationship for a year." Isamu began. "We are fine." He reassured her.

"I see the dango shop." Anko squealed as she ran ahead of him.

"Anko wait for me." Isamu yelled after her.

"Isamu what took you so long?" Anko asked as he came to her table.

"Shut the hell up." He replied. "You were running ahead of me."

"Like hell I was." Anko laughed.

"What do you want to order." A waiter asked Anko and Isamu.

"A dozen dangos and sake." Anko replied.

"I will have ramen and sake please." Isamu said.

"Aren't we the polite ones." Anko teased. "I see where Kasumi's politeness comes from." Anko joked.

"Shut up." Isamu replied. After finishing their lunch the two left the shop to spend some time around the village. They walked by a family with children running ahead of them. "Some day we will have a family of our own." Isamu said as he gently pull Anko close to him.

"I don't know." Anko began.

"What do you mean?" Isamu asked worriedly. "Don't you want kids with me?" He asked.

"I do." Anko replied. "I just don't know if I will be a good mother." She asked.

"I am sure you will be." Isamu said as he kissed her.

"I hope your right." Anko murmured before she deepened the kiss.

Back at the test room Kasumi scanned the room looking at all the genin from the other villages. "Masaru there are so many." Kasumi whispered.

"Yea there are." He agreed.

"Do you think we have a chance?" She asked worriedly.

"I am sure you we will pass." He assured her.

"Really?" She asked looking at him.

"Really." He replied confidently.

The genin from all the villages meet each other. Everyone was having a fun time until Ibiki showed up. "I am Ibiki Morino your proctor and as of now your worst enemy." Ibiki said.

"He looks scary." Kasumi whispered to Msaru.

"Ah so that is the girl Anko adopted." Ibiki thought. Everyone quieted down and took the test. "Hm they are all doing a good job."Ibiki thought. Eventually the time for the test to finish came.

"Whew I answered every question." Kasumi thought.

"Now it is time for the tenth question." Ibiki announced. "Before I ask the question there are certain rules. " He stated. "Rule number one each of you are free to chose to not take the final question. It's up to you to decide." He said. "Although if you chose not to answer the question you will receive a zero for the test. Also both you and your teammates fail."

There was a murmur through the left over participants. "If you take the last question, but answer it incorrectly your teammates and you will be banned from taking the chunin exams ever again." He stated. "Does anyone want to leave?" He asked.

Many kids raised there hands and left the room. "No matter what happens I will become hokage." Shinobu thought.

"I will not run away." Kasumi thought.

"What ever happens I will stay with my teammates." Masaru thought.

The jonin started to cognate in the room behind the door Ibiki was standing in front of. He looked around the room and began to conclude the test. Of course Anko was early and the first one to show up with Isamu. "Do you think Kasumi is alright?" Anko asked as she buried her face in Isamu's chest.

"I am sure my little sister will do just fine." Isamu reassured Anko. "Bae I have to go before the jonin start to show up." Isamu said.

"Tomorrow when Kasumi takes the second round we will have two days for Isamu and Anko time." He said as he kissed Anko.

"Mmm I love the sound of that." Anko replied as she kissed Isamu.

"Bye." Anko whispered in his ear.

"Later." He responded and left. After he left the other jonin came to congregate. They could here Ibiki through the door finishing the exam.

"The rest of you who have stayed for the tenth question, " Ibiki began. "The rest of you who stayed behind pass." He finished with a grin. Tomorrow you will go to a training ground that I will tell your squad leaders." He finished. "Hm it is different since Anko isn't the next proctor." I was expecting her to show up early as usual." He thought to himself.

"Awesome we passed." Shinobu yelled.

"Shut the hell up." Masaru said quietly.

"Now you guys may open the door behind me to leave." Ibiki said.

The students got up and left room. "Let's go guys." Kasumi said as she ran ahead of them through the opened door.


	18. Chapter 18

Kasumi, Masaru and Shinobu walked through the door behind Ibiki and saw Anko waiting for them. "Congrats you maggots passed." Anko said with a smile.

"We did it Anko sensei." Kasumi said smiling.

"It wasn't hard." Masaru stated.

"It was too easy." Shinobu boasted.

"Maggots I will treat you to dinner" Anko said with a grin.

"Alright psycho lady is treating us." Shinobu yelled.

"Who are you calling psycho?" Anko asked as she had her kunai near Shinobu's neck.

"No one sensei." Shinobu replied while shacking.

"Alright then let's go." Anko yelled as she left the room.

"This is gonna be a long night." Sighed Masaru.

"It's going to be fun." Kasumi smiled at him.

"Yea it is." Masaru grinned as he and Kasumi followed The other two. They all ate dinner and had fun. The genin went to bed and got up early in the morning to go take the second test of the chunin exams. The candidates made their way to the training ground that had many areas. Each area was a small terrain of each of the five great nations.

"I will be your second proctor." The man said holding the heaven and earth scroll. "Before I allow you to proceed and take the test you must sign a contract." The mam added.

"What for?" Shinobu blurted out.

"I don't want to be responsible for your death." The man replied.

"Oh great." Masaru thought.

"I will sign it and become a chunin." Kasumi thought.

The genin signed and were then told the rules of the test after the genin who forfeited left. "The rule is that each team will be given either a heaven or earth scroll. The other teams won't know what team has what scroll. You may do anything you want to get the other scroll." The man said.

"There must be a catch," Kasumi thought.

"There are two things that you must have when you turn in the scroll." The man said. "One all members on your team must be alive and two you must turn the scrolls in before two days are over. In the center of the testing field there is a tower and that is where you will turn in the scrolls." The man added.

"Great more rules." Masaru thought.

"What happens if we open the scrolls before we are in the tower?" Shinobu asked very loudly.

"You and your teammates will be disqualified." The man replied with a grin.

"Dam it." Thought Kasumi.

"Shinobu if you open the scroll I will kill you." Masaru threatened.

"I won't I promise." Shinobu replied.

As the genin squads each received a scroll and waited in front of the gate to enter the testing field Anko was spending time with Isamu. "Isamu when I proctored this exam the genin had five days not two." Anko said.

"It is only cut down more than half." Isamu replied.

"I hope Kasumi will be alright." She stated.

"She will be. She is an Uchiha and has an amazing sensei." He said as he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

The clock began to tick and then the proctor opened all the gates. The exam began. All the genin rushed into the exam at full speed. "Kasumi I think we should go for weaker opponents." Masaru said.

"Alright Kasumi agreed. The genin made their way until they came across ninja form the stone village.

"You should hand over the scroll now so I don't have to kill you." Kasumi said to the opponents.

"You won't get your hand on the earth scroll with out a fight." One of the ninja said.

"Bring it on." Shinobu yelled as he charged towards the man.

"Wait Shinobu don't charge in." Masaru yelled. "Dam it." He thought.

Kasumi activated her sharingan as Shinobu started to run and she followed closely behind him. "Shinobu watch out." Kasumi yelled as she threw a Kunai that stopped the opposing ninja in their tracts.

"That girl." One of the ninja said. She has the sharingan." He thought.

"Nows my chance Kasumi smiled as she leaped in front of one of the ninja and engaged him with his kunai.

"Now what will you do you only have one free had." The ninja commented. "I can easily overpower you." He commented.

"That is true but you fell for my trap." Kasumi replied as grinned.

"What she is using hand signs with one hand?" The man thought.

"Secret jutsu a thousand needles of death." Kasumi said as the needles came towards them.

"Kasumi!" Masaru thought as he was fighting another ninja.

"Kasumi!" Shinobu yelled.

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy." Masaru yelled to Shinobu.

"I spared you your life." Kasumi said as she took his earth scroll from him. "You won't be able to move for a while." She smiled. "The reason why is that I hit all your vital spots. Not deep enough to kill, but enough to stop your movement." Kasumi said.

"Ninja art hidden mist jutsu." Kasimi said. The fog went over the entire area. Masaru and Shinobu stopped fighting because they couldn't see the enemy.

"Dam it." Masaru thought.

"I can't see anything." Shinobu thought.

Kasumi went and found both her teammates and took them to a safe location. "Are you guys alright?" Kasumi asked.

"Yea but I wasn't able to get the scroll." Masaru replied.

"Sorry I wasn't either." Shinobu said.

"I got it." Kasuumi said with a smile.

"Great job." Shinobu said.

"Where did the mist come from?" Masru asked.

"I did that. It was the hidden mist jutsu." Kasumi said.

"That is a jutsu used by ninja from the hidden mist." Masaru said.

"I know." Kasumi replied. "Lets go to the tower." She suggested she tried to change the subject.

"Let's go to the tower." Shinobu yelled.

"This land was very rocky. " Masaru thought. "We won on terrain that should have been a home land advantage to the stone shinobi and the cloud shinobi." He continued thinking.

The group made their way and found that as they got closer there was a thick forest. "This is like the forest of death" Kasumi thought. "I'm going to be right at home." She thought with a grin.

"Let's go." Masaru said. "We made it through the mountain terrain and the desert terrain." He thought.

"Full speed ahead." Shinobu yelled.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun was slowly setting as Kasumi, Masaru and Shinobu came to the other side of the forest. "We should stop here for the night." Masaru said.

"Who made you captain?" Shinobu yelled.

"We will need energy to make it to the tower and other teams must be resting." Masaru said.

"I don't need to rest." Shinobu boasted.

"Start thinking about your teammates." Masaru growled as he glanced at Kasumi. "She must be exhausted." He thought.

"We can go don't worry about me." Kasumi said as she tried to get up.

"Don't push yourself." Masaru whispered as he caught her falling down.

"I'm sorry I don't have a lot of stamina" Kasumi said.

"It's okay." He said as he looked at her.

"It's decided we will take turns watching over the other two as they sleep."Massru said. The night was uneventful as the genin started to make their way out of the forest.

"I see the tower." Shinobu yelled.

"Shut up." Masaru said as he caught up to Shinobu.

"The whole tower is surrounded by water." Masaru thought.

"This battle field is very interesting. It is a circle. There are different rings surrounding the center. The outer ring was mountainous and rocky. Next was a sandy dessert. Third was a forest and now water. Well thought out." Kasumi thought.

"Let's go before any shinobi show up." Masaru suggested.

"Now your talking." Shinobu said as he ran ahead. They made it safely to the tower and were the first to arrive. "We're first." Shinobu yelled.

"Shut the hell up." Masaru yelled as Kasumi was laughing. Masaru then stopped and smiled at Kasumi.

"Since we are here let's open the scrolls." Kasumi said.

"We are in the tower so we should be alright?" Masaru thought. "I will open them," he said.

"Why do you get to open it?" Shinobu asked.

"It may be a trap and I need you to be ready and on your guard." Masaru explained.

"Fine." Shinobu grumbled.

Masaru opened the scrolls and smoke rose as he threw the scrolls on the floor. "Get ready you two," he yelled.

"You maggots did an excellent job." Anko said as the smoke cleared.

"Anko sensei." Masaru yelled as he saw her standing on top of the two opened scrolls.

"Yea maggot you surprised to see me?" She asked.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"It must have been a summoning justu." Masaru commented.

"That's right maggot." Anko replied. "Keen as ever Msaru." Anko thought.

"We did it." Kasumi said as she sat on the floor.

"All of you did well." Anko said. "Especially you squirt." Anko thought.

Anko started to remember last night. "Bae you are so amazing." Isamu said as he snuggled with Anko under the covers of his bed.

"Thanks babe I know." Anko replied. "Remember you promised that all we would do is sleep together." Anko said with a smile.

"Yea I remember." Isamu said as he kissed her neck.

"Let me sleep." Anko said as she yawned.

"I was planing to." He murmured in her ear as he pulled her into her arms. "I love you he whispered after she fell asleep. Later that night there was a nock on the door.

"Isamu the hokage wants to speak to you." A ambu said.

"It's two in the morning." Isamu thought as he got out of bed and dressed.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked.

"Nothing honey just go back to sleep." Isamu reassured Anko and silenced her with a kiss. He walked to the door and closed it behind him.

"Isamu the kages want you to go to the tower where the exams are being held and watch a clip of this one girl. Her team are the first to arrive." The ambu began.

"What is special about her?" Isamu asked.

"She is a leaf kanochi and has the sharingan." The ambu said.

"Kasumi." Isamu thought. "What do the kages want to do with her?" He asked as he tried to maintain his cool.

"Nothing just want to see if you know her. Besides you are a Uchiha and as far as things go Sauske and Itachi should only be the only two Uchiha left." The ambu said. "The kages want answers. Also try to track down her sensei Anko Mitarashi." The ambu added. They want to speak to her too." The ambu finished and left.

"Understood." Isamu replied as he went back into the room.

"What was that about?" Anko asked as she got up.

"The kages want to to speak to you and me about Kasumi." Isamu stated.

"Is she alright?" Anko asked worriedly.

"Honey it's ok she is not hurt." Isamu reassured her.

"The kages just want to speak to us about her." He assured her.

"What if they ask if you are related to her?" Anko asked.

"If they do don't answer the question." Isamu stated and kissed her.

"Alright." Anko agreed. The two of them left the hotel room with out being noticed and went to the tower. They nocked on the door and entered.

"Anko Mitarashi and Isamu Uchiha come sit there." Lady Tsunade said as she pointed to the couch in front of a tv screen.

"Yes milady." Anko replied and sat next to Isamu.

"This tape shows the battle that Kasumi Uchiha had a few hours ago." The Raikage said.

"In this fight Kasumi shows the kekei genki of the yuki clan." The mizukage stated. "I am curious how this Uchiha girl with the sharingan also has the hyton kekei genki." The mizukage stated.

"That I do not know." Isamu lied.

"Anko Mitarashi were you aware of Kasumi's kekei genki?" The mizukage asked.

"Yes." Anko replied.

"I thought the Yuki clan was wiped out the Tsuchikage said.

"I thought so too until a Uchiha named Katsu came to my village." The mizukage stated.

"He told me he could not activate the sharringan, but had the hyton ability." She added. "I immediately made him a mist shinobi." She finished.

"Is he here?" Isamu asked.

"No he is on a mission for me here." The mizukage replied.

"Thank kami." Isami thought.

"Isamu my question to you is are you related to Kasumi and Katsu Uchiha. Also are there more people alive with the sharingan or hyton?" She asked.

"I do not think there are more people alive with either of them." Isamu answered truthfully. Also I am not related to to Kasumi or Katsu." He lied and was dismissed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Anko sensei." Kasumi repeated.

"Huh Kasumi." Anko responded. I was worried for a while you were spacing out." Kasumi stated.

"Sorry." Anko replied.

"You were in the middle of saying we did a good job and then you just spaced out." Masaru commented.

"Just drop it." Anko said why don't I take you guys out for dinner to celebrate." Anko suggested.

"Alright." Shinobu yelled. After the end of the second exam everyone was dismissed and told two days from now would be the third exam.

"Now we can go eat." Shinobu yelled and ran out of the room.

"Wait for us." Kasumi yelled after him.

"Things never change." Masaru sighed and smiled as he watched Kasumi.

"He really cares about her." Anko thought and walked with him.

During dinner Anko explained that each student was going to be specially trained by either her or one of her friends. "Who is going to teach me?" Masaru asked.

"Kakashi Hatake." Anko relied.

"Hm sounds interesting." Massru thought.

"Um Anko sensei who will train me?" Kasumi asked.

"You will see." Anko said.

"Who is gonna train me?" Shinobu asked.

"Me Anko said with a devilish grin.

"Not psycho lady." Shinobu screamed.

"You got a problem with your sensei?" Anko asked getting ready to take out a kunai knife.

"No nothing." Shinobu replied as a shiver went down his spine. The rest of the evening was filled with talking until everyone went to their hotel rooms and rested for tomorrows training. The next morning Anko meet with Kasumi, Masaru and Shinobu in the designated area.

"You maggots finally showed up." Anko said as Masaru and Shinobu walked over.

"Anko sensei it was Masaru's fault." Shinobu said.

"You bastard." Masaru said under his breath until he looked at Kasumi who was standing next to Anko. "Sorry Anko sensei." Masaru apologized.

"Never mind it's alright." Anko said. "Listen up Shinobu you will come with me. Masaru you will go with Kakashi." Anko said as she pointed to Kakashi.

"Nice to meet you Masaru." Kakashi said as he left with Masaru.

"Anko sensei who will teach me?" Kasumi asked.

"Shit," Anko thought.

"Me," Isamu said who appeared next to Anko.

"Sensei," Kasumi said as she came up to him. "Anko sensei do you know him?" Kasumi asked as she stood in front of him.

"Isamu," Anko thought as she was beginning to lightly blush. "Dam it," she thought as she regained composure but unable to answer.

"Yes Kasumi I have know Anko for a year." Isamu replied behind the mask.

"Really?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes we should be going." Isamu stated as he lead Kasumi away from Anko.

"Thank you Isamu." Anko thought as she lead Shinobu to train him. "Now you maggot I will be teaching you some jutsu" Anko said.

"Took this long." Shinobu said. "What are you going to teach me?" He asked.

"I will teach you the striking shadow snakes jutsu and summoning jutsu." Anko replied. "The hand signs are snake and tiger." Anko said as she weaved the hand signs and snakes came out of the of Anko's arm.

"That is so cool!" Shinobu yelled.

"Dam right." Anko smirked. "Try it." Anko commanded.

"Sanke tiger striking shadow snakes." Shinobu said as two snakes came out of his arm. "Whoa I did it." Shinobu yelled.

"That's right maggot, but keep practicing to increase the amount of snakes you can use." She stated.

"I will." He promised.

"Now we will move to the summoning jutsu." Anko said.

"That's right Kasumi can also use this jutsu." Shinobu said blushing.

"Shinobu focus." Anko snapped.

"Sorry," he replied.

"What is that Anko sensei?" Shinobu as pointing to a big scroll.

"This scroll has contracts to summon snakes." Anko said as she opened the scroll. She opened the scroll and looked at the signatures. "Mine was the last one." She thought. "Bite the finger you will use to summon the snake and sign your name with the blood." Anko instructed.

"Will do," Shinobu said and bit his right thumb. He singed his name next to Anko's name. "Now what do I do?" He asked after her signed the scroll.

"Now I will teach you the summoning jutsu." Anko stated. "Listen up maggot because I will only say this once." She said."It's boar dog bird moneky ram summoning jutsu." Anko said and a snake was summoned.

"Let me try." Shinobu yelled. "Boar dog bird monkey ram summoning jutsu." Shinobu said and summoned a small snake.

"Ha so far he is capable of just summoning a baby snake." Anko thought as she tried hard not to laugh at Shinobu.

"I will practice this and get better just you wait by the end of tomorrow I will summon a snake the same size as yours." Shinobu boasted.

"Well prove me wrong." Anko replied with a grin. "We will continue training with the summoning jutsu and striking shadow snakes." Anko told him.

"I thing we found a quiet enough spot." Kakashi said and turned around to face Masaru.

"What will you teach me?" He asked.

"I am going to teach you water style jutsu." Kakashi stated. "How much can this kid learn?" Kakashi thought.

"I will teach you water clone jutsu, water prison jutsu, water dragon jutsu and summoning jutsu." Kakashi said.

"I will try my best." Masaru said.

"Not bad you picked up how to use a water clone quickly." Kakashi said. "Now onto water dragon jutsu." Kakshi said.

"Ox monkey hare rat boar bird ox horse bird rat tiger dog tiger snake ox ram snake boar ram rat yang Water monkey bird dragon bird ox horse ram tiger snake rat monkey hare boar dragon ram rat ox monkey bird yang water rat boar bird. Water style water dragon jutsu." Kakashi said as a dragon rose from the water. "Now it is your turn."

"Yes," Masaru replied. He weaved all the hand signs and was able to make a water dragon.

"I'm impressed the kid was able to learn this jutsu with one try."Kakashi thought.

"I'm ready for the next jutsu." Masru said.

"Alright then onto water style water prison jutsu." Kakashi said. "Snake ram horse hare ram horse hare." Kakshi weaved and he spread and spread his hands while he put his palms out in front creating a water sphere.

"That will be good to immobilize opponent." Masaru said, but it looks like it comes with a price. It seems that you can't take your hand off the water sphere am I right?" He asked.

"That's right how did you know?" Kakashi asked.

"I came from the hidden mist village." Masaru whispered as he looked away. "My father is a mist shinobi and my mother is from the hidden leaf village.

"That explains it." Kakashi thought. "I still need to teach you the summoning jutsu." Kakahi said.

"I'm ready," Masaru said.

"I will teach you to summon dogs." Kakash said. "Boar dog bird moneky ram summoning jutsu." Kakshi said and summoned Pakun.

"What do you need Kakashi?" Pakun asked.

"Nothing just teaching this genin the summoning jutsu." Kakashi said. "He has a lot of potential." Kakashi added.

"Hm I see." Pakun replied. "Hey kid from here on out we will be working together." Pakun said.

"Mine name is Masaru." Masaru replied.

"I'm Pakun." The dog replied.

"Now it is time to sign your name on this scroll. Just bit the thumb on the hand that you want to summon with." Kakashi instructed.

"Yes sensei." Masaru responded and signed the scroll with his right hand.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sensei what are we going to work on?" Kasumi asked.

"I will teach you the shadow clone jutsu." Masaru said. Isamu brought his hands together to form a cross. "Shadow clone jutsu." Isamu said and made a clone.

"They are real solid clones." Ksumi said.

"Exactly I want you to practice to increase the amount of clones you can make." Isamu said.

"I will," Kasumi said. She spent the whole day and the next day practicing. By the end of the next day she could make 50 clones at once.

"I guess that is the most she will be able to make for the time being." Isamu thought.

Things were going very good for Masaru. He managed to master all of the jutsu that Kakashi taught him. Even Shinobu was improving a lot with Anko. The night came and everyone returned to the hotel and got a good nights sleep. They all rose early and made it to the battle arena. "Good luck all of you." Anko said. "I am proud of all of you." She said.

"Masaru good luck." Kakashi said. "I will be watching you." He said.

"Kasumi do your best I am proud of you." Isamu said behind his mask.

"I won't disappoint you." Kasumi promised.

"First round Shinobu versus Ikaku." The referrer and proctor of the third exam said.

"I will win the first round and one day become hokage." Shinobu yelled.

"You will die today." Ikaku yelled.

"Water style water dragon jutsu." Ikaku yelled.

"Striking shadow snakes." Shinobu yelled and canceled out the the water dragon jutsu.

"Nice job maggot." Anko thought.

"You did a good job babe." Isamu said sitting next to Anko and put his arms around her shoulder.

"Isamu there are people here. And you're wearing your mask" Anko whispered was she struggled to get his arm off her shoulder.

"Babe it's okay none of them know we are leaf shinobi." Isamu whispered back and silenced her with a kiss.

"You win." Anko thought and deepened the kiss.

The battle raged on and shinobu won after he summoned a snake with the summoning jutsu. The crowd applauded and cheered. "Nice going maggot." Anko thought.

"Babe you trained your genin well." Isamu said.

"Thanks." Anko whispered and buried her face in his chest.

"Next battle Masaru and Kotesu." The judge said.

"You little punk will lose to my lighting jutsu." Kotesu said.

"We will see." Masaru replied. The battle was very long and Masaru was able to trap Kotesu in his water style water prison jutsu. This was able to bide him time and he came up with a plan. After a long grueling battle Masaru won.

"Great job Masaru." Kasumi thought as she smiled.

"He planned well and was able to asses the situation quickly." Kakshi thought. "He will make a great chunin." Kakashi thought.

"Nice job Kakashi." Anko and Isamu thought.

There were a few other rounds of genin fighting and then the last round came. "Kasumi and Gerobu step forward." The referee said.

"This girl will be easy she is small and looks week." Gerobu and spoke loudly.

"How dare he I'm gonna rip him to shreds." Anko yelled as she got up.

"Babe just calm down." Isamu said.

"Kasumi is my student and little sister." Anko said.

"Shh it's alright babe." Isamu said and silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"But," Anko protested and deepened the kiss that wore away her anger.

"That is the woman that Nii san is in love with and she is Kasumi's sensei." Katsu thought. "Wonder how Kasumi will do against my strongest student?" He continued to think.

"Fire style fire ball justsu." Kasumi said.

"Ha that isn't going to do nothing water style water dragon jutsu." Gerobu said.

"I see," Kasumi said." My only chance is a few justu then."Kasumi thought. In a flash she took out a senbon and had him hold her off with his Kunai.

"You're week I can easily over power you." Gerobu said.

"That is true, but I have an advantage Kasumi said and weaved hand signs with one hand.

"That justu is a thousand needles of death. Only person I know who can do that is Katsu sensei." Gerobu thought. "I already know how dodge it." He finished thinking and grinned. He dodged the needles unharmed.

"What no one ever is able to doge them with out being injured."Kasumi thought.

"That is impossible." Anko screamed. "How could he doge them?" She asked Isamu.

"Don't tell me." Isamu thought as he scanned the arena and found Katsu. "Katsu my younger brother he must have taught his students how to dodge the jutsu." Isamu told Anko.

"This is bad if Kasumi continues like this." Anko thought. "She won't be able to use crystal ice mirrors." Anko said to Isamu.

"Babe I know." Isamu said.

"This is bad," Kasumi thought. "Since he was able to dodge the last jutsu I have to assume he knows about my crystal ice mirrors." Kasumi thought. "If I try to use a fire jutsu he will just counter with a water jutsu." Kasumi thought and stopped as she saw Katsu. "Nii san it's you." Kasumi thought as she forgot about the battle.

"If you're not going to attack then I will." Gerobu said as he threw kunai and injured Kasumi.

"Dam you." Kasumi said as she took the kunai out of her body.

"Kasumi no." Anko yelled. "I have to stop this battle," she thought as she got up.

"Babe don't," Isamu said. "It is just the begining Kasumi will be alright." Isamu assured her.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Kasumi said and made a lot of shadow clones.

"That won't work I can smell out the real one because I can smell blood." Gerobu yelled and threw more kunai at the real Kasumi.

"I will not be the only shinobi in my squad to remain a genin." Kasumi thought and activated the magekyo sharingan. She just barley dodged the Kunie and looked at Gerobu.

"What the?" Gerobu said as he started to randomly throw weapons around the field.

"What is happening Isamu?" Anko asked.

"Kasumi is using kotoamatskami." Isamu responded. It is her power that she can use when she uses Mangekyo sharingan. It is the highest level gengutsu there is in this world." Isamu explained.

"Kasumi nice work." Anko thought.

"Now is my chance." Kasumi thought. Chidori one thousand birds." Kasumi said and hit gerobu.

"It should be a decade before she can use Kotoamatskami." Isamu thought. "She used this a few minutes ago when she was practicing with me." He thought.

The winner is Kasumi Uchiha." The judge said.

"Tomorrow will be the closing ceremonies." The judge said. Everyone get your rest dismissed." He finished.


	22. Chapter 22

"Babe let's go." Isamu said as he lead her to the hallway. Before he remembered they were in a deserted hallway and now he had pinned Anko against the wall and was making out with her. "I love it when your feisty like this." He whispered in between kisses.

"Mmm." Anko moaned and slowly opened her eyes to see Kakashi. "Shit," Anko thought. "Babe we need to stop." She said out if breathe.

"Why honey?" Isamu said as he kissed her neck.

"Kakashi Hatake is watching us." Anko whispered in his ear.

"Dam you Kakshi." Isamu growled. "What do you want?" Isamu asked.

"I was wondering where Anko was." Kakashi said to Isamu. "It isn't like you to be late your usually early." Kakashi said as he looked at her.

"Sorry but please don't tell any of my students about me dating especially to Kasumi." Anko begged.

"Kakashi please Kasumi doesn't know that I am Isamu her older brother." Isamu asked.

"Okay I will honor your request." Kakshi said. "If I were you Anko you better get to your students I will try to help cover you." Kakshi offered.

"Thanks Anko," said and left.

"Kakashi please don't tell any of our colleges or friends once we get back home." Isamu asked.

"I won't," kakshi promised. "How long have you been dating Anko?" Kakashi asked.

"A year we hid it for that long until today," Isamu sighed.

"That is long." Kakshi said. "You seem serious about this relationship. "Kakashi commented.

"I am." Isamu said. "I have been a leaf ninja since I started dating her." He stated.

"I never knew that you knew Anko." Kakashi commented.

"Well I guess this is a surprise." Isamu replied. "Kakahi can I ask you something?" Isamu asked.

"Sure," Kakashi said.

"I want to marry Anko, but to do that I have to reveal myself to Kasumi." Isamu started. "I do not know how to tell Kasumi and if she will like the fact that I am dating Anko." Isamu said. "Anko told me Kasumi is still looking for me." Isamu finished.

"You should tell Kasumi as soon as possible because she will not be mad." Kakshi said. "Then the sooner you can ask Anko to marry you." Kakshi finished.

"Onee chan where were you?" Isamu heard down the hallway. "It's Kasumi." He said to kakashi as he put his mask on.

"Kasumi has grown quite attached to Anko." Kakashi stated. "Anko told me Kasumi awakened magekyo sharingan when she was protecting her." Kakshi said.

"I love you Onee chan." Isamu heard.

"The bond between the two of them is close." Kakashi whispered to Isamu.

"Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku." Kasumi and Anko sang as they went to meet up with the Masaru and Shinobu.

"Sorry I am late." Anko said. Now let's go out to eat." She added. The group went to dinner, but as they went they were being watched by Katsu. The group ate their dinner and returned to the hotel to get a good nights sleep.

Outside the hotel Isamu meet with his younger brother Katsu. "Katsu it have been a long time." Isamu said as he took off his mask.

"Yes it has." Katsu replied.

"There is a lot of information that I need to tell you Nii san." Katsu said.

"I already know about mom's death. She died helping Katsumi escape." Isamu said.

"Dad is also dead. He died helping me escape." Katsu said.

"I see," Isamu replied as he shed a tear.

"Our top priority is to protect Kasumi from Orochimaru." Katsu stated.

"I need to protect you and Kasumi form Orochimaru. He will use all of us as test subjects." Ismau stated.

"He was still is testing people when I left." Katsu said.

"That jerk. He really wants the sharingan badly." Isamu said.

"Besides Sasuke, Kasumi and you there isn't anyone with the sharingan." Katsu said. "I swear I will protect you and Kasumi." He promised.

"You also need to be careful Orochimaru also wants the hyton kekei genkie." Isamu said.

"I will and I am sorry that my students knew about my jutsu because Kasumi wasn't able to battle with the jutsu she uses." Katsu said.

"It is okay Kasumi was able to use kotoamatsukami." Isamu stated.

"I will see you at the award ceremony tomorrow." Isamu said.

"Good luck with your girlfriend." Katau said and left.

Isamu returned and went to bed for a few hours before the alarm clock went off. He slowly got out of bed and went to the award ceremony. He spotted Anko sitting in the stands watching the ceremony. He grinned and slowly went up behind Anko and covered her eyes. "I found you my snake hime." Isamu whispered in Anko's ear as he kissed her neck.

"Isamu," Amko moaned softly. He slowly stopped and went to sit next to her.

"Look Kasumi is finally a chunin." Isamu said. "Babe you are amazing thank you for taking care of Kasumi." Isamu said.

"It was nothing." Anko said.

"Babe will you help introduce me to Kasumi at the park before we go home?" Isamu asked.

"Of course." Anko replied. After the ceremonies everyone was getting ready to leave when Anko told Kasumi she wanted Kasumi to meet someone with her at the park.

"Onee chan where are we going?" Kasumi asked. "We need to return home." Kasumi said.

"Shut the hell up this is very important." Anko stated. Of course they got there very early and waited for a while. "He's here." Anko whispered to Kasumi.

"Nii san." Kasumi whispered as she looked in the direction that Anko was pointing to.

"Kasumi it has been a long time." Isamu stated as he walked towards her and Anko.

"Can you ever forgive me for abandoning you and our family?" Isamu said.

"Nii san I know why you fled and I was never mad at you." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi my little sister." Isamu chocked as he embraced her in a hug.

"Nii san." Kasumi cried in his arms.

"Onee chan you knew my brother." Kasumi asked after hugging Isamu.

"Yes squirt I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Isamu wanted to wait and find a time when he could tel you." Anko stated.

"Kasumi even if I told you I wouldn't be home a lot. I am a ambu black up." Isamu stated. "That is why I asked Anko to adopt you and be your sensei. I wanted someone there to always look after you." Isamu explained.

"Nii san thank you." Kasumi said. "Onee chan thank you for always looking after me." Kasumi added.

"Kasumi there is something I want to tell you." Isamu began.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked.

"What would you say if I am dating Anko." Isamu said and stole a glance at Anko who was blushing.

"I would be happy for you and Onee chan." Kasumi said.

"Well Kasumi I am dating Isamu." Anko said.

"I am happy for the both of you." Kasumi said and hugged the both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

"So here we go. Full speed ahead to the hidden leaf village." Shinobu yelled as he charged ahead of the group.

"I swear this is gonna be a pain." Masaru mumbled under his breathe. This got Kasumi to laugh and smile.

"It wont be so bad." Kasumi said optimistically.

"Yea your right." Masaru said with a smile.

"As I suspected Masaru likes Kasumi only question is does she like him in return." Anko thought.

"It seems my younger sister has both her teammates who like her." Isamu said as he took Anko's hand in his.

"Well let's get moving," Kakashi said as he passed Anko and Isamu. The ninja made there way back home and reported to Lady Tsunade.

"Kasumi, Masaru and Shinobu good work with the chunin exams tomorrow I will give you your first B rank mission." Lady Tsunade said.

"Alright see you tomorrow," Shinobu yelled as he ran home.

"Will see you tomorrow good night Kasumi and Anko sensei." Masaru said. "I wonder who that man is with the black hair and eyes." Masaru thought.

"Anko and Isamu let's go get dangos together." Kasumi suggested.

"Alright." Isamu said. He held Anko's hand as they followed Kasumi.

"Isamu what if someone sees us." Anko whispered.

"It's alright honey." Isamu reassured. The three ate their dinner and Isamu walked Kasumi and Anko back to Anko's apartment.

"Good night Nii san. Kasumi said and went inside the apartment. "Onee chan I'm going to take a shower." Kasumi yelled.

"Now that she is gone it is Anko and Isamu time." Isamu whispered in Anko's ear.

"Babe I love the idea of that." Anko whispered back.

"Good night Anko chan." Isamu said and kissed her goodnight.

"Good night babe,"Anko replied and kissed morning came and Anko's squad went to Tsunade to receive their first B rank mission.

"Your mission is to take tis man back to his village safely. He is being targeted by ninja who used to from the village hidden among the stones. Lady Tsunade explained. The village is. Days walk away so it shouldn't be a very long mission. Now go." Lady Tsunade concluded.

"Full speed ahead," Shinobu yelled.

"Wait we should familiarize ourselves with the land." Anko said.

"We don't need to because I used to live there." Shinobu thought. After looking over the map the group left the hidden leaf village.

"We are already being followed," Anko thought. "This isn't good she continued to think.

After walking for half a day the group made it to the village. "Well here we are at the village." Shinobu yelled. "This takes me back." He thought.

"This is strange there is no one here." The client said.

"Let's got to the leader of the village Shinobu suggested. The group made there way to the building and went inside. There was no one in the building when they checked.

"Hm this is strange," the client thought.

"Welcome back." The head of the village said in the darkness. "Now it is time to die." The man added.

"Dam it this was a trap." Anko thought.

The village leader landed in front of Kasumi and began fighting with her. "It can't be lord Hanai." Shinobu thought. "He died when I left to go the the village hidden in the leaves with mom and dad." Shinobu continued to think.

"Shinobu pay attention." Masaru yelled as he deflected a kunai away from Shinobu.

"Let's run and go into the forest." Anko yelled.

"Okay." Kasumo thought as she summoned her power and huge Ice pierced through the building and separated the leader and his followers form Kasumi's teammates and their client.

"We will be safe for a while." Anko said as she looked at her students and clients. "That power it was the hyton kekei genki." Anko thought while she looked at Kasumi.

"Kasumi are you okay?" Masaru worriedly asked.

"I'm fine just exhausted." Kasumi replied as she leaned on Masaru's shoulders and fell asleep.

"Please don't worry me like that again." Masaru murmured as he wiped a strand of hair from Kasumi's face.

"Is Kasumi dating Masaru?" Shinobu thought who was getting really jealous.

"Anko sensei I think we should come up with a plan." Masaru said who was sitting near a tree with Kasumi sleeping on his shoulder.

"Good idea you maggot." Anko said.

"Get your ass over here you maggot." Anko yelled to Shinobu.

"Alright I'm coming." Shinobu yelled.

"First we should go and take out the leader and his hench men." Masaru said. "Then we can reestablish the real leader and the mission will be complete." Masaru said.

"I'm impressed." Anko commented.

"Thanks." Masaru replied. "Anko and Shinobu you guys should take care of the hench men.

"Kasumi and I can take care of the leader." Isamu said.

"I should go I know how the guy fights." Shinobu said.

"No that will jeopardize the mission." Masaru said. "Remember the last battle where you couldn't bring yourself to battle him." Masaru added.

"I know, but I have unfinished business with him." Shinobu stated.

"Kasumi and I will deal with the hench men." Anko began. "You two can deal. With the leader." Anko finished.

"Thank you Anko sensei." Shinobu said. "I won't ruin the mission." Shinobu promised.

"Kasumi a plan has been made get up." Masaru whispered in her ear as he gently touched her.

"Huh nice." Kasumi said as she woke up and smiled looking at Masaru. Masaru filled Kasumi in on the plans and they got up to finish the mission.

"Kasumi do you like Masaru?" Anko asked as they neared where all the hench men were standing.

"I do." Kasumi replied as she smile. "Onee chan is it that obvious?" Kasumi asked.

"No I couldn't tell because you don't blush." Anko replied. "I only notice that you smile a lot when you are with Masaru." Anko commented.

"I know." Kasumi replied.

"We can talk more about this when we get home." Anko said. "Just focus on finishing the mission." Anko commanded.

"Yes Onee chan." Kasumi replied as she activated the sharinigan.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Anko and her students made their way back. To the building. "Ready to finish the mission?" Anko asked.

"Yes." The chunin replied.

"Now go." Anko commanded.

"You really think you can beat us." The hench men yelled at Kasumi and Anko.

"This is adorable you wanna play?" Anko replied and licked her kunai. "Kasumi let's go." Anko yelled.

"Right." Kasumi responded. Kasumi and Anko fought off many of the hench men and finally finished.

"Kasumi your battling improved a lot" Anko praised.

"Thank you Onee chan." Kasumi replied. "Let's go help Masaru and Shinobu." Kasumi suggested.

"Good idea." Anko responded and the two of them ran to the building were Masaru and Shinobu were fighting.

"Shinobu I congratulate you on making it this far." Hanai said.

"Shinobu how do you know him?" Masaru asked.

"You trator." Shinobu thought as he rembered his past.

"Lord Hanai this is not a good idea." Shinobu's older brother said.

"Don't talk to me like that." Hanai yelled and hit Shinobu's older brother.

"Nii san." Shinobu yelled.

"Shinobu stay back." His brother yelled and threw the scroll take this home to mother and father." He yelled.

"But... What about you?" Shinobu yelled.

"This." His older brother yelled and took out a knife. "Now run Shinobu!" He yelled.

"Yes nii san." Shinobu ran home.

"you little twerp." Hanai yelled.

"You fight me." Shinobu's brother yelled and go in between Hanai and Shinobu."

Shinobu ran home and delivered the scroll. "Papa what should we do?" Shinobu asked.

"Shinobu get tell your mom to pack and we are going to flee to the hidden leaf village." His father instructed.

"Mama where are we?" Shinobu asked latter that evening.

"We are at the village hidden in the leaves." His mother said.

"Don't worry we will be safe here." His father assured him as he took Shinobu's and his wife's hand.

"Shinobu pay attention to the battle." Masaru yelled as he tied to get Shinobu out of his trance.

"Hanai where is my older brother?" Shinobu yelled.

"That trator was killed on the spot." Hanai repleid.

"You bastard." Shinobu yelled and attacked Hanai.

"No Shinobu!" Masru screamed and got in between Hanai and Shinobu. Hanai took out a knife and stabbed Masaru in the shoulder.

"Ah." Masaru yelled in pain and kicked Hanai. He started to fall but Shinobu caught him.

"No Masaru!" Kasumi screamed as she saw what was happening. With out thinking she ran to the injured Masaru.

"Kasumi I am happy to see that you are safe." Masaru said as he tried to sit up.

"Don't try to get up your injured." Kasumi said.

"It is just one wound. It willl heal in a few days." Masaru reassured her.

"Kasumi I need you to focus on the mission." Masaru said as Anko came to stand in front of Kasumi and Masaru.

"Alright," Kasumi agreed and activated her mangekyo sharingan. "Your gonna pay for this." Kasumi yelled to Hanai.

"I would like to see you try." He replied.

"Shinobu watch over Masaru." Kasumi said as she lept in the air.

The fight between Hanai and Kasumi ragged on. "Not bad for a leaf shinobi," Hanai praised.

"Save it till I kill you." Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi stop this let me deal with him." Shinobu yelled as he landed next to her.

"I can't when you keep spacing out." Kasumi said. "I won't allow this man to kill my precious teammates." She added.

"I won't space out again," he promised. "Now go back to Anko sensei and Masaru." He instructed.

"Alright be careful." Kasumi replied and left.

"Now that she is out of the way let's settle this." Shinobu said.

"Fine." Hanai replied.

"Striking shadow snakes." Shinobu yelled as snakes came out of him arms.

"The attack won't mean anything if the enemy dodges the attack." Hanai said.

"Oh don't worry." Shinobu yelled as he summoned a snake.

"Let's do this." Shinobu thought. The battle continued and in the end Shinobu killed Hanai with striking shadow snakes jutsu.

"Nice job you maggot." Anko praised Shinobu as the squad returned to the village hidden in the leaves. The group reported to Lady Tsunade and went home to sleep.

The next day the group reported back to lady Tsunade for their next mission. "Nice job with the last mission." Tsunade praised. "Masaru from here on out you will be a special jonin. " Tsunade praised.

"Thank you." Masaru replied.

"Now this mission is in the land of waves." Tsunade stated. "This is an a rank mission." She said. "Here is a top secret scroll." Tsunade said and handed the scroll to Anko. "I need you to take this to the Mizukage right away." Tsunade said.

"We will." Masaru promised.

"This mission will be amazing!" Shinobu yelled.

"It will be but you need to be quiet." Masaru said.

"Roger that." Shinobu replied.

"Masaru you sure your okay?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"I will be don't worry about me." Masaru reassured her. "Lady Tsunade healed me." He added.

"Alright maggots time to head off to the village hidden in the mist." Anko said and lead the way.

The group made their way to the land of waves and decided to rest for the night. Tomorrow would be a long day. Things would be different since the speed of the chunin students has improved travel time would be reduced since the last time. The mission went smoothly and they delivered the scroll to the mizukage.

"Masaruis that you?" One of the jonin ninja said.

"Yes it is me." He replied.

"Come back to the village." The jonin said.

"No my home is the village hidden in the leaves." Masaru said.

"But your father and mother would be happy to have you back home." The ninja stated.

"I know, but I made up my mind." Masaru stated.

"Stop it." The mizukage said to her jonin. "I understand Masaru, but remember when ever you want to return to the mist village we will welcome you." She said.

"Thank you," Masaru replied.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ne Masaru what was that all about?" Kasumi asked as the group started to return to the village hidden in the leaves. "My father came from the hidden mist village." Masaru began. "My mom lives in the hidden leaf village. She divorced my father a few years ago and I went to live with her before I joined the ninja academy." He explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kasumi said. "You know I am happy that you came to the hidden leaf village Kasumi said."

"Really?" Masaru asked.

"Honestly. You are strong, brave, understanding and caring." Kasumi said.

"You know what..." Masaru said as he and Kasumi stopped next to a tree as Anko and Shinobu went to get water. "Good they are not around." He thought.

"What Masaru?" Kasumi asked impatiently.

"Man you're impatient like Anko sensei." He chuckled. "Before I tell you do you have a crush on Shinobu?" Masaru asked.

"No I like someone else." Kasumi said looking at him." "Can you see I love you." Kasumi thought as she tired telling him through her eyes.

"Kasumi." Masaru began.

"Yea." She replied, but stopped responding when he pushed her against the tree and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and pulled him closer to her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She murmured back.

They didn't notice that Anko was standing there watching with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm happy for you squirt." She thought with a grin. "Thank Kami I had Shinobu stay at the camp site." Anko finished thinking as she walked back to the camp site.

"There you are." Shinobu yelled as Kasumi and Shinobu came walking back.

"Sorry." Masaru replied as he held Kasumi's hand.

"Hope you were not wait to long." Kasumi said to Shinobu and Anko.

"We weren't," Anko responded.

The group ate dinner and went to sleep they would have a long journey home tomorrow. The group woke up early and finished their trip home.

"Shinobu there is something Kasumi and I need to tell you." Masaru said.

"Okay what is it?" He asked.

"Before you guys tell Shinobu we need to report to Lady Tsunade." Anko interrupted.

"True." Masaru thought.

The group reported to Lady Tsunade and were told they would be given a two day break to relax. The group was dismissed and Anko left the group to find Isamu.

"Now that Anko sensei is gone Kasumi and I can tell Shinobu." Masaru thought.

"So what did you guys want to tell me?" Shinobu asked.

"Shinobu, Kasumi and I are dating." Masaru said. "Look she and both know you have a crush on her." Masaru said.

"Shinobu I'm sorry let's stay as friends." Kasumi apologized.

"It's okay," Shinobu reassured them. "I'm happy for you guys." He said as he walked away.

"It didn't go so badly?" Masaru said.

"I hope he will be okay." Kasumi whispered to him.

"He will." Masaru reassured him.

"Now what about the date you agreed to." Masaru said as he kissed her.

"I like the sound of that." Kasumi replied and deepened the kiss.

"Where do you want to go eat?" Masaru asked.

"There Kasumi pointed to her and Anko's favorite dango shop.

"I remember this place." Masaru smiled down to look at Kasumi.

"You better." Kasumi smirked.

"How may I help you?" The waiter asked.

"Dangos please." Kasumi said.

"I will have a bowl of ramen please." Masaru said after Kasumi.

"You always have ramen." Kasumi murmured in his ear.

"Well I can say the same about you and dangos." He replied with a smirk.

"Touché." Kasumi replied as she kissed him.

In the other corner of the restaurant was Anko and Isamu. "We have two days for Isamu and me time." Anko murmured as she kissed him.

"I have two days of Anko and me time" Isamu added and deepened the kiss.

"Mmm you smell of Dangos." Iasmu murmured as he broke the kiss.

"You smell like meat buns." Anko replied.

"Anko who is that boy with Kasumi?" Isamu asked as he stopped kissing her.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Anko asked irritably.

"Who's the boy? Isamu repeated.

"One of my students." Anko replied. "Babe don't worry he is honest and loyal." Anko reassured him.

"After they finish eating I want to talk to him." Isamu said.

"Alright." Anko sighed.

"What's the boys name?" Isamu asked.

"Masaru." Anko replied. "He is a special jonin." Anko added.

"I see." Isamu replied.

At the other end Masaru was asking Kasumi something. "Kasumi you will never leave me?" Masaru asked.

"Don't worry I wont." Kasumi promised. "Are you done eating?" He asked Kasumi.

"Yes are you?" Kasumi asked.

"Yea." Masaru replied.

"Then let's go." Kasumi suggested.

"Man your impatient just like Anko sensei." Masaru complained.

"Meanie." Kasumi pouted.

"Come on let's go." He sighed.

Before they could go Isamu was standing in front of the table with Anko.

"Anko sensei?" Masaru said.

"Onee chan and Nii san." Kasumi whispered.

"Kasumi you never told me you were dating." Isamu said.

"I'm sorry Nii sam." Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi who is he?" Masaru asked.

"He is the brother that I have been looking for." Kasumi explained.

"I am Masaru and I want your permission to date your little sister." Masaru asked.

"If you do anything to hurt my little sister I swear you will regret ever meeting me." He threatened.

"I promise I won't." Masaru replied with a bow.

"All that I ask is that you don't tell people that I am dating Isamu." Anko said as she threw dagger eyes at Masaru.

"I won't Anko sensei." Masaru promised.

"Kasumi I am going to be home latter this evening I am going to be with Isamu for a while tonight if that is okay with you" Anko whispered in her ear.

"It's okay." Kasumi whispered back.

Anko and Isamu watched as Kasumi and Masaru left the restaurant."They are a cute couple." Anko whispered as she had her head lean against Isamu's shoulder.

"I know Babe, but we are cutter." Isamu said.

"Yea." Anko replied with a smirk. She and Isamu left the restaurant shortly after to spend the night at Isamu's house.


	26. Chapter 26

"Babe tonight will be fun." Isamu said as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Honey can we not fuck tonight?" Anko asked softly.

"Alright but it isn't like you to not want to fuck with me." Isamu said. "Wait are you pregnant?" He asked.

"No," Anko replied. "Babe I love you, but I am not ready to have a child." Anko admitted.

"That's okay." Isamu replied.

"I love you" Anko whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He replied. The night got latter and latter and then Anko left the apartment to head home.

As she left the house someone was watching her. "Is she the woman we need?" A boy asked.

"Yes the snake responded that is the woman lord Orochimaru wants us to capture.

"Then let's go," the boy motioned to the rest of his squad.

"Someone is following me." Anko thought as she went right outside the village. "Alright who the hell's there?" Anko yelled.

"Nice job Anko Mitarashi." A boy said as he came out behind the tree. "My name is Kaede Kaguya." The boy with black hair and green eyes said.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you." He stated.

"I'm not going." Anko spat back.

"Get her." He ordered his subirdnates. "Remember no harm is to come to her." Kaede instructed.

"Well that is adorable." Anko murmured as she licked her kunai. The battle ragged on, but Anko was overpowered when the subordinates advanced their curse mark to level two.

"This took way to long." Kaede complained as he looked at a captured Anko. "Let's go." He ordered as he lead his group back to Orochimaru.

"Onee chan are you awake?" Kasumi asked as she walked into Anko's bedroom. "This is odd." Kasumi thought. She looked through put the house and found nothing. "Onee chan where are you?" Kasumi thought as she ran out of the house. "Summoning jutsu." Kasumi said.

"What do you need?" Ai the cat asked.

"I need you to find Anko Mitarashi." Kasumi said. "Here smell this." Kasumi said holding one of Anko's hair ties.

"Leave it to me." Ai said and left.

Kasumi made her way to Isamu's apartment. "Nii san wake up." Kasumi yelled as she banged on the door.

"Kasumi why are you here?" Isamu asked.

"It's Anko she is missing." Kasumi began.

"What she never came home?" Isamu yelled.

"No." Kasumi replied.

"We need to let Lady Tsunade know." Isamu stated.

"Okay." Kasumi replied.

"She what!" Tsunade yelled.

"She never returned home." Kasumi spoke.

"Dam it where did she go?" Lady Tsunade thought.

"Ai there you are." Kasumi spoke. "What did you find?" Kasumi asked.

"This," Ai mewed and spit the snake out of her mouth.

"Hello." The snake hissed.

"Where the hell is Anko Mitarashi?" Isamu asked the snake.

"She is being taken to Lord Orochimaru for his research." The snake hissed.

"Where is she now?" Isamu yelled.

"I was summoned after the captors made it here." The snake hissed. "I do not know where she is, but you may want to check outside the village the snake hissed and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I have an idea where." Kasumi blurted as she ran to the hill just out side of the village.

"Let's go Isamu," Lady Tsunade yelled.

"Shizune go summon Masaru and Shinobu." Tsunade ordered. "Bring them to where Kasumi, Isamu and I are going." Tsunaded finished.

"Yes milady." Shizune said and went to get the boys.

"What is this?" Kasumi whispered as she saw blood all over the ground and on hanging from the tree was Anko's headband with her blood on it.

"It seems there was a battle and that she was captured." Tsunade commented.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune yelled as she brought Masaru amd Shinobu.

"Good now Isamu, Kasumi, Masaru and Shinobu," Lady Tsunade began. "You are going on your S rank nature." Lady Tsunade ordered. "If you see Orochimaru kill him and rescue Anko." Lady Tsunade finished.

"Yes." The ninja replied.

"Summoning jutsu." Masaru said and summoned all eight ninja hounds.

"What's up." Pakun barked.

"We can catch up later I need you to follow this scent." Masaru said as he held Anko's head band.

"Will let you know Pakun." Barked and left with the other dogs.

"Let's start going." Shinobu yelled.

"Where would we go we don't have a lead yet." Masaru said.

"Well it seems like they went that way." Shinobu pointed to the disrupted grass.

"Let's go." Kasumi yelled as she ran ahead of the group.

"Anko I swear I will save you." Isamu promised as he followed the rest of his group.

Once in the base Anko slowly woke up. "Where am I?" Anko thought.

"You're finally awake." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru." Anko yelled as she tried to get up but only to fall down.

"If I were you I wouldn't try to get up my dear." Orochimaru suggested to Anko.

"What do you want me to do with her." Orochimaru's second in command asked. "Dam she is sexy." The man thought to himself.

"Do with her what you want just don't kill her Hideki." Orochimaru started to say. "Remember she is bait for Kasumi and Isamu Uchiha." Orochimaru said.

"Yes my lord." Hideki promised. "Won't I have fun." Hideki thought to himself.

"I have to escape." Anko thought to herself as she got up, but fell down.

"I will leave you two." Orochimaru said and got to leave the room.

"Don't even try," Hideki said and nocked Anko unconscious. "When you wake up you will have the time of my life." Hideki laughed and carried Anko to his bedroom.

"Dam it this isn't good." Anko thought and fell unconscious.


	27. Chapter 27

"Dam it where am I now?" Anko thought to herself.

"Anko chan I am so glad you are awake." Hideki said.

"I need to escape." Anko said as she tried to get her binned wrists untied.

"It won't work Hideki laughed as he jumped on top of Anko.

"Get off of me!" Anko screamed.

"You are very sexy." Hideki murmured into Anko's ear. "I'm gonna make you mine." He added.

"Go to hell." Anko spat at him.

"That isn't very lady like." Hideki commented.

"When I get free I'll kill you." Anko threatened.

"That won't happen." He replied and hit her face.

Anko looked around the room and saw her clothes on the floor. "You bastard." Anko hissed.

"Anko chan that is foul language and I must punish you." He replied and started to massage her breast.

"Gah." Anko breathed heavily. "Dam it this feels good." Anko thought to herself." Get the hell off of me." She growled again.

"You can't tell me what to do." Hideki replied and started to suck on her tit. "Anko chan you taste so good." Hideki whispered in her ear.

"Shut the hell up." Anko said through gritted teeth. "He is experienced." Anko thought.

"You are very naughty." Hideki said and punched her in the stomach.

"Shit it hurts like hell." Anko thought and gritted her teeth.

"You are a strong willed woman." Hideki stated. "I will shatter that resolve of yours." He promised.

"What's that sound?" Anko thought as she heard a zipper unzip and clothing fall on the floor.

"Hope you are ready Anko chan." Hideki grinned.

"Get the hell away form me." Anko screamed as she saw Hideki fully naked.

"Noo." A piercing scream from Anko echoed thought the whole room as he entered Her.

"It feels so good being fully inside of you." Hideki said.

"Yea well get out of me now." Anko shirked.

That won't happen." Hideki responded. Hideki pumped in and out of Anko faster and faster until he released his sperm into her. He finally collapsed on top of her after he had his orgasm. "Huh looks like she passed out." He commented as he pulled himself out of her as his juices flowed out of her. "You are my coveted sex doll." He thought to himself after he got dressed and locked the door behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

"This is the place." Pakun said as he stopped in front of the entrance to the hideout.

"Thank you Pakun." Masaru said as the dog disappeared.

"Onee chan." Kasumi thought as she ran into the building.

"Kasumi." Masaru yelled as he chased after her.

"Dam it she isn't thinking." Masseu thought.

"Kasumi Anko I swear I will protect you." Isamu thought as he chased Kasumi with Shinobu following him.

"Welcome home." Orochimaru said as he greeted Isamu and Kasumi.

"We aren't staying for long. I am just here to bring Onee chan home." Kasumi replied.

"Where is Anko?" Isamu yelled at Orochimaru.

"That I will not tell you." Orochimaru stated.

"Get them," he said to his hench men and vanished.

"Kasumi and Isamu go ahead." Masaru yelled. "Shinobu and I can deal with these men." Masaru encouraged them.

"Thank you and be careful." Kasumi whispered as she kissed him.

"I will," he replied after he broke the kiss. "Now run he said as he leaped into battle.

Kasumi and Isamu ran down the hallway in search of Anko.

"Let's get this started." Shinobu yelled and summoned a snake. The battle raged on but they proved to be out numbered until they head someone.

"Secret jutsu crystal ice mirrors." Katsu said and surrounded all of the enemies. "How dare you do this to my family." He yelled and killed all of the hench men.

"Thanks," Masaru said.

"No problem plus my little sister would never forgive me if she found out you were killed." Katsu replied.

"Let's go catch up." Shinobu called and ran ahead.

"Anko." Isamu yelled.

"Isamu." Anko thought as she tied to yell, but her voice was muffled when Hideki covered her mouth with his hand.

"You naughty girl I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Hideki laughed and started to unzip his pants.

"Isamu please save me." Anko thought as she began to cry.

"Nii san I think we are close to Onee chan." Kasumi whispered.

"I can here her." Kasumi said.

"You always had heightened senses of hearing and smell." Isamu commented.

"Shut up and keep running." Kasumi yelled back.

"That is as far as you go." Kaede Kaguya stated.

"I don't have time to deal with you." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi let me deal with him." Isamu said.

"No I will fight you go save Onee chan she needs you." Kasumi said.

"Okay be careful." Isamu called over his shoulder.

"Now let's begin." Kasumi said. "This is gonna be fun." She thought to herself.

"I haven't seen you in a long time." Kaede said.

"Hope you have improved since the last time we fought." Kasumi said.

"I don't think you will be disappointed. Kaede replied. The battle raged on and became more tiring as they threw out every attack that they knew.

"I'm gonna end it in once shot chidori." Kasumi yelled.

"Go ahead and try Kaede yelled. "Dance of the camellia as he made a sword out of his bones.

"Shit I need to continue this fight." Kasumi thought and charged towards Kaede. "This Shikotsumyaku kekei genkie is annoying." Kasumi thought.

"If you won't attack then I will." Kaede yelled. "Dance of the larch." Kaede said as bones came out of his body.

"Have to intercept it somehow?" Kasumi thought. "Chidori." Kasumi said and softened the impact of dance of the larch.

"I will slow him down with this one move." Kasumi thought. "Secret jutsu a thousand needles of death." Kasumi said.

"She is trying to slow me down and stop my movement." Kaede thought. "In that case I will counter attack with this." Kaede thought "Ten-finger drilling bullets." He called out and intercepted the needles.

"Not bad you have improved." Kasumi commented.

"Let me mov onto my fourth dance you are lucky you have survived the first three dances.' Kaede said as his curse mark started to glow.

"That's the curse mark?" Kasumi asked.

"Impressive isn't it?" He asked.

"That eats away at your chakra." Kasumi said.

"Yes but I have been given a lot of power." He retorted.

"Not a lot of people survive this dance." Kaede said.

"Huh he pulled put his spine?" Kasumi thought.

"Dance of the clematics vine." Kaede said. "This is what is going to happen." Kaede said and wrapped her ankle with the spine.

"I need to get free." Kasumi thought amnd began to struggle.

"It's useless now dance of the clematics flower" Kaede said and a big blade covered Kaedes right hand and arm. "I will finish this," Kaede thought as he aimed at Kasumi.

"Shit I have to intercept this." Kasumi thought. She began and concentrated her chakra into a blue sphere. "Rasangan." Kasumi yelled and broke free as she intercepted the bone blade.

"Not bad." Kaede said and went to the second level for his curse mark.

"It seems we are at our end of chakra this attack is the last one." Kasumi thought.

"I will honor your strength with my most powerful attack." Kaede said. "Dance of the seedling fern." Kaede yelled. Bones came out of the ground and surrounded Kasumi.

"Rasengan." Kasumi yelled and fused her wind chakra with her rasengan. "Die!" Kasumi screamed and charged at Kaede and dodged his attack. "Now is my chance." She thought and turned around hitting Kaede's back.

"Well done Kasumi." Kaede said and died.

"I need to go find Onee chan." Kasumi thought as she got up. "This way." She thought and ran down a hallway.


	29. Chapter 29

"Anko chan I have a lot of fun making love to you." Hideki murmured into her ear.

"Get the hell of me." Anko screamed.

"So you regained consciousness?" Hideki asked.

"Anko where are you?" Isamu yelled in the hallway. "Huh the door at the end of this hallway looks open." He commented to himself.

"Time for another round." Hideki whispered.

"No get away from me!" Anko screamed.

"Anko I'm coming!" Isamu yelled down the hallway but stopped when he heard Anko screaming in the room.

"Isamu." Anko thought as tears fell down her face. "Don't come stay away." She thought as she continued to cry.

"Well you came just in time." Hideki commented as he stopped having sex with Anko and looked at Isamu in the door way. "She is a sexy woman," he said as he pulled himself out of her.

"Get the hell away from her." Isamu yelled and thew a kunai at Hideki.

"Dam you." Hideki thought and dodged the Kunai. "Well it seems my fun time is over." He said as he got dressed.

"What did you do to her?" Isamu yelled as he protectively cradled Anko in his arms.

"I had some fun with her." Hideki relied with an evil grin.

"There are bruises on her face, stomach, and on the inside of her thighs." Isamu thought as he put clothes on Anko.

"You're gonna pay." Isamu yelled at Hideki and attacked him.

"Ah the famous mangekyo sharingan." Hideki said.

"Yea and it will be the last thing you see." He added.

"I don't think so." Hideki said and threw Kunai at Isamu.

"Well will see." Isamu retorted and threw shrunken that deflected the kunai.

"I can hear fighting going on." Kasumi thought. "Onee chan!" Kasumi yelled and ran into the room. "Onee chan." Kasumi whispered and ran to Anko.

"Kasumi protect Anko." Isamu ordered as he didn't take his eyes off of Hideki.

"Yes Nii san." Kasumi replied.

"Is that your little sister?" Hideki asked. "She is cute maybe I should fuck her up just like Anko chan." He said to Isamu.

"Keep your filthy hands away from Kasumi and Anko!" Isamu yelled.

"Try me?" He said.

"Fire style fire ball jutsu." Isamu yelled.

"Earth style mud wall." Hideki yelled and blocked the fire ball jutsu.

"Dam you." Isamu thought. "Fire style phoenix flower jutsu." Isamu yelled.

"What?" Hideki thought and felt the fire reach him.

"Time to die." Isamu said and started to weave hand sighs. "Chidori one thousand birds." Isamu yelled and charged straight towards Hideki.

"Ha that attack won't do anything if it doesn't make contact." Hideki taunted.

"Shut up." Isamu said and activated kotoamatsukmi.

"Good I stopped his movements completely." Isamu thought. "Chidori." Isamu yelled and struck Hideki's heart.

"Dam you Hideki said as Isamu undid kotoamatsukmi. "This is for rapping Anko." Isamu whispered into Hideki's ear.

"Lord Orochimaru will never allow you to leave." Hideki replied and died.

Near the entrance Masaru and Shinobu were still fighting the enemy. "Shit there are too many." Masaru thought.

"Masaru your not getting cold feet are you?" Shinobu teased.

"Don't be so hasty." Masru called after him. "Shinobu watch out there are more reinforcements." Masaru warned him.

"I don't care I will beat all of them." Shinobu boasted.

"Shinobu and Masaru get down." a man called as he killed many hench men.

"Who are you?" Shniobu asked the man stood next to him and Masaru.

"I am Katsu, Kasumi's older sister." I had a bad feeling when I saw the snake at the Chinin exams during the third round." He explained.

"You two just stay still I will dispose of these people quickly." Katsu reassured Masaru and Isamu.

"Secret jutsu Crystal ice mirrors." Kastu said and got into the ice. He quickly defeated all of the remaining enemies and released the jutsu.

"Nice job Katsu." Shinobu said.

"Thank you we need to go help Kasumi and Imsamu." Katsu replied.

"This way." Masaru said pointing the a hallway. They ran until they found the battle field with Kaede's dead body.

"Now which way? Shinobu asked.

"This way." Masaru said pointing to a hallway.

"I see a door that is open." Shinobi stated.

"Let's go in Masaru whispered. The three entered the room and saw Isamu killing Hideki.

"Masaru and Shinobu you're okay!" Kasumi yelled.

"Yea we are." Shinobu yelled back and smiled.

"Kasumi are you okay?" Masaru asked as he ran toward her.

"I am," she replied and kissed him.

"Well done Isamu, Kasumi amd Katsu." Orochimaru laughed evilly as he came ur from the shadows.

"Now I know who my heir will be." Orochimaru said and extended his neck. He was aiming for Kasumi.

"No Kasumi!" Isamu yelled and shielded her and Anko.

"kotoamatsukmi" Kasumi said and stopped Orochimaru in his tracks.

"Now is my chance." Katsu thought and pierced Orochimaru with ice.

"Nii san finish off Orochimaru for Anko's sake." Katsu yelled.

"Thanks." Isamu replied and got up. "Chidori one thousand birds." Isamu yelled and ran towards Orochimaru. "Die bastard!" Isamu yelled and killed Orochimaru.

"How is Anko?" Katsu asked turning to Isamu.

"Not good she is still unconscious and needs medical attention." Isamu replied.

"Then let's go." Kasumi said as she gave Anko to Isamu.

The group ran back to the village hidden in the leaves and became more worried since Anko still wasn't waking up.

"Lady Tsunade please help Anko." Isamu begged as he entered Tsunade's office.

"Bring her to the hospital!" Tsunade instructed as she lead the way and hopped it was not too late.

Once there Isamu refused to leave Anko's side. "Isamu what happened to Anko?" Tsunade asked as she saw the bruises that covered Anko's body.

"How do I say this" Isamu asked himself as he didn't hear Tsunade repeating her question.

"Isamu what the hell happened to Anko?" Lady Tsunade repeated for the fifth time.

"I will tell you." He replied as he looked at Anko, the love of his life.


	30. Chapter 30

"Lady Tsunade she was rapped twice." Isamu said and looked away.

"I have to do an examination please leave the room for a while." Lady Tsunade said.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Isamu said and went to wait outside the room.

Lady Tsunade carefully took the clothes off Anko and started to record where the bruises were. "Dam it the not only was there a lot of physical damage there would be a lot of mental scaring as well." Tsunade thought as she finished documenting the bruises.

She continued the treatment and took some semen out of Anko to run some tests and to make sure she wasn't pregnant. If she was Lady Tsunade could always terminate the pregnancy if Anko wanted it terminated.

"Isamu you can come in." Lady Tsunade said as she opened the door.

"Thank you," he said.

"How is she?" He asked worriedly.

"I checked and in a few days the bruising will go away and I am waiting test results to see if she is pregnant. I also need to make sure she doesn't have any transmitted diseases." Lady Tsunade said.

"Please stay with her until I return with the test results. Also when she wakes up she may have forgotten who she is or the experience of being rapped." Lady Tsunade began. "If she forgets about being rapped don't tell her. Although if she forgets who she is we will need to hope she will slowly remember who she is." Tsunade finished and left the room.

"Anko I am right here and will always protect you." Isamu thought as he sat by Anko's bed.

After a few minutes Anko slowly woke up. "Huh were am I." Anko thought. "There is Isamu." Anko continued thinking when she saw him. "Hi babe." Anko whispered.

"Anko." Isamu said not wanting to touch her incase it would trigger anything.

"Thank you.." She began and remembered everything about both times when she was rapped. She then let a out a loud scream and cried as she continued to shake; not hearing anything that was happening around her.

"I am right here." Isamu tried to sooth her and held her close to him.

"Anko." Tsunade screamed as she ran into the room.

"I remember everything." Anko murmured into Isamu's chest.

"Anko I'm here for you and will protect you with my life. It won't happen again." Isamu reassured her.

"Thank you." Anko replied and fainted.

"Lady Tsunade is she okay?" Isamu asked worriedly.

"She will be alright." She replied. The tests came back negative for transmitted diseases and being pregnant."Lady Tsunade said.

"Thank kami!" Isamu breathed out.

"She can leave tomorrow, but for a few weeks will be kept in the village with no strenuous activity and you will be assigned to guard her." Lady Tsunade said.

"Yes milady." Isamu replied.

"A few weeks passed as Anko returned home and was getting better physically and mentally better. The memories would always remain, but she was strong and with love from Isamu she would over come the bad bad memories. As Anko was resting Lady Tsunde promoted Kasumi and Shinobu to special jonin.

"Kasumi, Masaru and Shinobu you are going to be part of the infiltration and Reconnaissance party." Lady tsunade said.

"Alight." Shinobu cheered.

"Yes milady." Kasumi replied.

"I wont disappoint you" Masaru replied.

"You all will be working with Anko as fellow comrades not student and sensei any more. Until she recovers Masaru, you will act as the leader." Lady Tsunade declared.

Once the three left the office Kakashi and Isamu congratulated them. "We should have a celebration Now that you all are special jonin with the other jonin." Isamu suggested.

"Thanks." Shinobu replied.

"May we wait until Anko sensei recovers? Kasumi asked. "I want to celebrate with her," kasumi explained.

"I agree with her." Masaru added.

"Yes we can wait." Kakashi said.

The three special jonin left the building to go out to lunch. "They have grown up into excellent shinobi." Kakshi commented to Isamu.

"Yea they have," he agreed. "See you around Kakashi I'm gonna check on Anko." Isamu said and left.

"I wonder when he will propose to her?" Kakshi thought and left to go meet his teammates.

The next morning Isamu meet Anko to take her home from the hospital. They made it back to his apartment. "Anko I think for a while you should move in with me." Isamu suggested.

"Okay." Anko agreed. "We can share the same bed when we sleep, but I'm not ready to have sex." Anko said.

"I understand." Isamu said.

"Anko." Isamu said.

"Yea." She replied.

"May I kiss you?" Isamu asked.

"Yes babe." Anko replied as she embraced him in a hug.

"I love you." He said and kissed her.

"I love you." She murmured and deepened the kiss. She felt so happy and safe with Isamu. He kissed her breathless. For a short wile he allowed her to catch her breathe before he kissed her again.

"Yea things will be alright." Isamu thought smiling down at Anko.


	31. Chapter 31

I would appretiate any advice or opinions to make my story beter. I hope you enjoyed the story and a sequal will be posted soon.


End file.
